l'amie d'enfance
by veronique2
Summary: et si André avait eu une amie d'enfance avant de connaitre Oscar...et que celle ci revenait dans sa vie. PAIRING OSCAR ET ANDRE
1. Chapter 1

TITRE: l'amie d'enfance

CATEGORIE: ROMANCE/HUMOUR

COUPLE (s : Oscar/ANDRE

REVIEWS:Avec plaisir, bonnes et mauvaises mais pour les mauvaises soyez construtifs, toutes reviews bêtement méchante et gratuite sera supprimée.

RATING: Adolescent

DISCLAIMER: Lady Oscar ( la rose de Versailles) appartient à son seul auteur Riyoko Ikeda et TMS .Je n'en ai pas les droits. Ceci est une fiction écrite par un fan pour les fans qui n'a aucune autre intention que de distraire et n'en retire aucun bénéfice. : .

NOTES DE L'AUTEUR : J'etais pas tres inspirée pour le titre…

Mai 1760, remparts de Montreuil sur mer.

Rodrigue Grandier était allongé sur l'herbe fraîche. Il profitait toujours de sa pause déjeuner pour venir se délasser dans les remparts. Soudain, il entendit un grand bruit suivi de pleurs. Il se releva et vit une jeune fille d'environ 13 ans sur le sol.  
Elle avait du tomber. Il se dirigea vers elle. La jeune fille était en larme et tenait son genou en sang.

" Tu vas bien?" dit t'il en l'aidant à se relever  
" mon genou... j'ai mal"

Il regarda la plaie, et retira le caillou incrusté.

" Tu habites loin d'ici?" demanda t'il alors que la jeune fille pleurait a chaudes larmes  
" Au clap en bas"  
" Oh ça fait un bout, tu ne peux pas y aller toute seule sans soin..."  
" Oui..."  
" J'habite à la cave St Firmin, c'est à coté, ma femme va prendre soin de toi"  
" Merci..."

La jeune fille tenta de marcher mais n'y parvenait pas bien. Rodrigue la souleva pour la prendre dans ses bras.

" Je vais te porter"  
" Prudence"  
" Moi je suis Rodrigue Grandier. Tu as quel age?"  
" 8 ans"  
" 8 ans!! Tu en parais bien plus! Tu es très grande pour ton age!"  
" Je sais! Et je suis forte aussi! Pas un garçon ne m'embête!!"  
" Je veux bien le croire... mon fils n'a pas la même chance que toi... "  
" Tu le connais peut être? Il s'appelle André"  
" Connais pas"  
" Tu vas le rencontrer, il est toujours dans les jupes de sa mère... Il a besoin de sortir plus ce 

petit"

Rodrigue amena Prudence chez lui ou sa femme prit soin de penser sa blessure. Rodrigue présenta prudence à André, âgé de 6 ans, celui ci était intimidé par la carrure de la fillette et n'osait pas approcher.

"Allez, André tu vas raccompagner Prudence"  
André n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'obéir... Sur le chemin, Prudence qui n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche, entama la discussion

" Il est très beau ton papa"  
" Ah... oui ! "  
" En plus, je voudrais un mari aussi beau que lui"

Elle s'arrêta soudain et dévisagea André :

" Tu lui ressembles! Je te prendrai donc pour époux! Après tout c'est ton père"  
"Quoi??"

Elle lui prit la main.

" Voila! A partir d'aujourd'hui on ne se quitte plus! Et je te protégerai"

Octobre 1760, cimetière de Montreuil sur mer

Prudence pleure toute les larmes de son corps alors que Grand mère emmène son ami André pour une nouvelle vie

" Tu m'oublieras pas !! "  
" Non! A bientôt prudence"  
" Allez André, il faut y aller, nous sommes en retard! Tu vas voir, je vais te présenter une nouvelle amie avec qui tu pourras jouer..."

Mai 1788 château des Jarjayes

" C'est vraiment très gentil a vous Oscar" dit Fersen, dont le serviteur descendait les valises de la calèche.  
" Je n'allais tout de même pas vous laisser dormir dans une auberge, pendant que votre 

château est en réparation!"  
" Cet orage a détruit toute ma toiture... et l'inondation a fait tant de dégâts..." dit Fersen dépité.  
" Vous êtes le bienvenu chez nous, le temps qu'il faudra" dit Oscar guillerette.

Apres l'épisode de la robe de bal, elle s'était jurée de renoncer à Fersen mais l'occasion était ici trop belle. De plus celui ci, ne semblait pas l'avoir reconnue.  
André, regardait avec une certaine inquiétude l'arrivée de Fersen. Il n'était pas jaloux, mais la perspective de voir Oscar foncer une nouvelle fois vers le mur ne le mettait pas en joie. il descendit saluer le suédois malgré tout.

" Fersen, bienvenue parmi nous" dit 'il

Fersen eut un temps d'arrêt.  
"André... Mais vous vous êtes coupé les cheveux?"  
" Euh oui..."  
" Vous devriez faire quelque chose pour cette mèche qui vous cache l'oeil"  
" C'est fait exprès..."  
" Comment cela?"

Oscar se sentir pâlir.

"Oscar ne vous a pas dit?"  
" Non"

André regardait Oscar qui était pale comme un linge

" Je euh non, je " bégaya t'elle  
" J'ai perdu mon oeil dans un accident..."  
" Oh mon dieu ! André! Mais comment cela s'est t'il passé?"

Oscar serrait les poings, elle avait le coeur lourd, rien que de repenser à cet évènement  
" Bah ce sont les risques du métier" dit André en riant " il n'y a rien de bien glorieux à raconter"  
" Vous allez devoir me raconter tout de même "  
" Très bien mais plus tard voulez vous"

André aida le serviteur de Fersen à porter une valise et entra dans le château  
Fersen le regarda partir avec Oscar.

" Ça doit être terrible de perdre un oeil..."  
Oscar restait muette

" Oscar, vous êtes toute pâle...Ca ne va pas ?"

" Tout va bien... j'aimerais s'il vous plait que vous n'abordiez plus ce sujet avec André..."  
" Pour son oeil?"  
" Oui s'il vous plait. Cela ne fait pas si longtemps... Et..."  
" Très bien Oscar."  
" Je vous remercie Fersen"  


" De plus, il y a une chose sur laquelle, je meurs d'envie de vous entretenir"  
" Ah bon? Qu'est ce donc?"  
" Je croyais ne plus jamais pouvoir tomber amoureux d'une autre que la reine, Oscar, mais il y a trois mois de cela, je fus envoûté par une apparition au bal, une jeune femme d'une beauté incomparable. Une totale inconnue qui a volé mon coeur"

Oscar était le coeur battant, figée de stupeur. Elle aurait du être folle de joie, mais au contraire, elle était terrifiée par la révélation que le comte venait de lui dire.

"Ah" fut tout ce qu'elle put dire  
" Oscar, vous qui êtes colonel de la garde royale, avez des relations, j'aimerai que vous m'aidiez a retrouver cette belle inconnue, pourriez vous m'aider?"  
Oscar était perplexe face à la demande du comte. Il ne l'avait réellement pas reconnue. Elle ne savait pas si il valait mieux en rire, en pleurer, être soulagée ou énervée.

"Je verrais ce que je peux faire Fersen"  
"Je vous remercie, si vous saviez Oscar, comme elle était belle, gracieuse, un ange descendue du ciel"

Elle avait du mal à croire qu'il parlait d'elle.  
" Je me sens si plein d'espoir Oscar, je crois que cette femme pourrait me faire à tout jamais oublier la Reine. Elle a su m'envoûter en quelques pas de danse... Cela ne s'était jamais produit"

Fersen porta la main à son coeur.  
" D'aussi belle femme, je n'avais encore jamais vu"  
Il n'arrêtait pas ses éloges et elle était partagée entre joie et colère qu'il ne la reconnaisse pas.

" Si vous le dites"  
" Vous ne semblez pas convaincue..."  
" Je ne l'ai pas vue"  
" Peut être qu'André, la connaît…"  
"NON !!"  
"Comment ?"  
" Je veux dire c'est inutile de demander a André, il ne la connaît sûrement pas. Nous sommes toujours ensemble, si je la connais pas, il ne la connaît pas"

Fersen fronça les sourcils.  
" Êtes vous bien sur de vous?"  
" Oui"  
" Pourtant André est toujours a l'avant garde des rumeurs et de ce qui se dit à Versailles"  
" Ecoutez Fersen, si il l'avait vu, qu'elle fut si belle, il m'en aurait parlé! Une femme pareille..."  
" Vous croyez? Il vous parle des femmes?"  
" Bien sur" mentit t'elle

Fersen écarquilla les yeux.  
" Il vous parle de ses maîtresses aussi?"  
" Ne dites pas de sottises, André n'a pas de maîtresse" dit t'elle d'un ton affirmatif. Fersen écarquilla les yeux de nouveau.  


" Vous..."  
" Suffit monsieur le comte puisque je vous le dit"

Oscar ne voulait même pas y penser, il valait mieux clore la discussion sur le champ.

Fersen au vu du ton que son amie venait d'employer, comprit qu'il valait mieux arrêter là la discussion. Alors que Fersen s'installait dans ses nouveaux appartements. André lança une pomme à Oscar qui était dans la cour. Elle la rattrapa.

" Alors, il ne t'a même pas reconnue" Lança t'il simplement

Oscar lança un regard glacé à son compagnon de toujours  
"Je vois..."  
" Je ne veux plus jamais que tu me reparles de "ça" " déclara t'elle.  
" Ni a moi, ni a personne"  
" Comme tu y vas, tu penses que j'irai le crier sur tout les toits..." dit André quelque peu vexé.

Le dîner arriva et les trois amis étaient attablés.  
" Mon cher André, si vous saviez comme ma vie a changé il n'y quelques mois de cela"  
" Ah bon?" dit André

Oscar déposa sa fourchette

" Dites moi Fersen, et ce royal suédois que l'on vous donné comme régiment, vous plait t'il?"  
" Très bien Oscar, je ne pouvais rêver mieux."  
" J'en suis ravie"  
" Oui André, alors que je n'y croyais plus..."  
" Vous commencez la revue de vos troupes a quelle heure Fersen?" insista Oscar  
" Je ... Vers 8h, cela me semble convenable"  
" Très bien, je demanderai à Grand mère de vous faire réveiller à 6h"  
" Je vous remercie"  
" Il se fait tard d'ailleurs, vous devriez aller vous coucher " dit t'elle  
" Oh vous savez, je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup d'heures de sommeil"

Oscar ne savait plus quoi faire pour empêcher Fersen qui était toujours très expansif sur ses sentiments de parler. Elle ne voulait pas, pour une raison obscure qu'elle ne comprenait pas elle même, que Fersen parle a André de son coup de foudre pour l'inconnue qui s'avérait être elle-même.

" Et donc André..." reprit Fersen  
" Une partie de carte, cela vous dit?" demanda Oscar " bataille, manille... vous choisissez" continua t'elle  
" André, tu peux aller chercher les cartes?"

André se leva  
" Non Oscar, je préfèrerais discuter au coin du feu, si cela ne vous dérange pas..."  
" Non bien sur que non" mentit t'elle.

Il ne lui restait qu'une seule option, qu'elle utilisa sans remord :  


" Tu peux disposer André, nous n'avons plus besoin de toi"

André fronça les sourcils. Il détestait être remis à sa place de serviteur par Oscar. Pensant que celle ci voulait être seule avec Fersen le mettait encore plus en colère.

" Très bien" dit-il d'un ton sec  
" Oscar, André ne me dérange pas du tout, j'aime sa compagnie. C'est vrai André, vous êtes posé et calme, vos conseils sont toujours opportuns ... Restez je vous en prie"

Oscar lança un regard menaçant envers André. Un regard qui voulait dire " je ne veux pas que tu restes" André était tiraillé par son envie de ne pas contrarier Oscar , mais également l'envie de rester pour éviter que celle ci , ne continue a se faire des idées…

" C'est très gentil de votre part Fersen, j'accepte"

Il alla ainsi contre la volonté de sa bien aimée qui si elle avait eu a l'instant même une arbalète, l'aurait empalé sur place.

André s'installa donc de nouveau sur le fauteuil, face à une oscar qui lui promettait mille tortures. Celle ci était furieuse. Comment allait-elle pouvoir empêcher Fersen de parler maintenant. Pourquoi fallait-il que monsieur de Fersen soit si expansif d'ailleurs ?.. C'était charmant quand il parlait de la Reine mais là il s'agissait d'elle bien qu'il n'en n'ai aucune idée. Et l'idée qu'André entende ces paroles la paniquait. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais elle priait le seigneur pour que le beau suédois ne continue pas sur sa lancée… mais le seigneur avait du s'endormir et mettre ses boules quiès depuis longtemps à son grand désespoir

" André! Alors que je n'y croyais plus, je suis tombé amoureux d'une autre femme que la reine"  
" Comment?" fit André surpris  
" Un autre verre de vin Fersen ?"  
" Non merci oscar"  
" Oui, une apparition au bal, une déesse m'a dérobé mon coeur"

En un instant, André comprit qu'il parlait d'Oscar. Son coeur se serra. A ce moment là, il se disait qu'il aurait du obéir à Oscar plutôt que d'écouter cela  
" Oscar m'a promis, qu'elle ferait tout son possible pour m'aider a retrouver cette apparition divine"

André fixa Oscar qui n'osait pas le regardait. Elle aurait voulu devenir une petite souris et s'enfuir dans un trou.

" Vous ne savez pas qui est ce?" demanda André stupéfait  
" Non..."  
" En tout cas, avec Oscar pour vous aider, je ne doute pas qu'elle la retrouve plus vite que vous ne le pensiez " conclu t'il " si vous voulez bien m'excusez, je suis fatigué" dit André en prenant congé.  
" Bonne nuit André " souhaita Fersen alors qu'oscar restait muette.

Son coeur a elle était soudain devenu très lourd. Une envie de pleurer monta en elle. Que lui arrivait t'il donc? Elle ne se comprenait plus, toutes ses réactions, qu'elle ne comprenait plus, 

ses émotions qui la perdait et la rendait confuse de jour en jour…

" Je vais me coucher aussi" déclara t'elle aussi d'une voix fatiguée  
" Si vous me permettez, je vais rester près du feu, un peu plus longtemps" demanda Fersen  
" Faites mon ami" dit-elle.

André s'écroula sur son lit. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Ainsi Oscar était parvenue ce soir là à détourner le coeur de Fersen en sa direction, jamais il n'aurait cru cela possible. Pourquoi Oscar ne s'était-elle pas révélée a lui encore? Cela demeurait un mystère... la surprise, la peur? Qu'allait-elle décider? Qu'allait-il devenir lorsqu'elle se déciderait à révéler que cette apparition divine était elle.

De son coté, Oscar n'était pas plus enchantée. Voila que les larmes coulaient sur son visage s'en qu'elle ne puisse les maîtriser. Fersen était tombé amoureux d'elle. Elle aurait du se dévoiler sur le champ mais, au lieu d'être ravie, elle était mélancolique.  
Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas être heureuse à cette annonce tant espérée? Et ces larmes...? Quelle en était la raison. Elle se mit à penser à André. Qu'allait-il penser de tout cela? Elle se sentait honteuse. Elle était terriblement ennuyée qu'André apprenne les sentiments de Fersen. Comment allait-elle affronter son regard après ça? Et comment allait-elle se sortir de là? Si seulement elle pouvait parler à quelqu'un de toute cette situation… quelqu'un de neutre, quelqu'un qui ne jugerait pas, qui pourrait l'aider à y voir clair. Mais voila, elle n'avait personne, personne hormis André, et en parler a André c'était impossible.

Oui impossible alors qu'il était son meilleur ami, qu'ils se disaient tout, alors pourquoi aborder ce sujet là était impossible? Ca semblait absurde pourtant, c'était bien la réalité, impossible de lui parler de cela. C'était une évidence, c'était un sujet inabordable avec André. Il y avait bien grande mère...

Mais grand mère réagissait toujours d'une manière démesurée et elle ne l'écouterait pas, elle, devrait écouter. Grand mère n'était pas une bonne idée. Non, elle allait devoir garder cela pour elle. La seule certitude qu'elle avait c'était que Fersen ne devait pas savoir qu'elle était cette inconnue, c'était étrange, puisque lorsqu'elle était allée à ce bal c'était pour le séduire. Dans le but qu'il la voit enfin, et maintenant ?.. Qu'elle avait ce qu'elle voulait, elle n'en voulait plus

Mais a quoi jouait donc son cœur ? Perdait-elle la raison? Comment avait-elle pu être aussi faible et se mettre à porter une robe ? Avec le recul c'était un accès de folie c'était sur !  
Quelle honte se disait-elle, toi Oscar de Jarjayes, avoir fait cela !  
C'était indigne d'elle. Et maintenant, elle allait devoir en assumer les conséquences. Et que se passerait-il si Fersen finissait par faire le lien ? Quelle horreur pensait t'elle. Comment pourrais je le regarder en face après cela? Elle mourrait d'envie de se réfugier comme lorsqu'elle était enfant après avoir fait une bêtise dans la chambre d'André… mais elle ne pouvait pas.

A vrai dire, elle ne savait plus trop comment se conduire avec André. Il l'avait vu porter cette robe pour Fersen, puis il avait perdu son oeil à cause de ce Masque noir… il lui semblait qu'un fossé énorme s'était creusé entre eux, elle ne savait plus quoi lui dire.

Le lendemain, une belle journée ensoleillée commença. Oscar, André et Fersen partirent pour leurs services à Versailles. La journée passa sans encombre et ils rentrèrent le soir. André avait discuté des dernières rumeurs sur le chemin. A peine furent-il arrivés dans la cour des Jarjayes 

que grand-mère vint les accueillir

" Bonsoir, avez vous passé une bonne journée?"  
" Oui grand mère" firent Oscar et André en même temps  
" Bien, André, j'ai une surprise pour toi! Tu ne vas pas en revenir"

Grand mère se retourna vers la porte et fit signe de venir. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux châtains tressés sortit.

" André " fit-elle avec un large sourire " Woaouh, tu es devenu aussi beau que ton père" dit-elle

André fronça les sourcils. Oscar fixait la demoiselle, elle était plus grande qu'elle, presque aussi grande qu'André et d'une beauté rare. Fersen en eut aussi le souffle coupé. Les proportions étaient parfaites, taille fine, les yeux gris clair, poitrine généreuse.

" Tu ne me reconnais pas " dit-elle " pourtant, je t'ai sauvé plein de fois des griffes de Giovanni!"  
" C'est pas possible" fit soudain André, une seule personne connaissait le nom de Giovanni la terreur des moins de 10 ans de Montreuil sur mer  
" Prudence! C'est toi ?!"  
" Oui"

André sauta de son cheval et se rua vers Prudence, il la souleva dans ses bras puissants et la fit tournoyer dans les airs.  
" Waouh, vraiment tu es devenu fort comme ton père" fit-elle avec un large sourire  
" Ça alors! Je n'en reviens pas"

Il n'était pas le seul d'ailleurs. Oscar désirait plus que tout une explication à cette question qui la tenaillait depuis qu'elle l'avait vue tournoyée dans les airs dans les bras d'André  
" Qui est cette fille?

André fixait Prudence avec un large sourire alors qu'elle faisait de même.

" Les enfants" dit grand mère, et si vous alliez en cuisine profiter de vos retrouvailles, sans embêter oscar et monsieur de Fersen"  
" En plus j'ai une surprise pour toi" dit Prudence avec un clin d'œil  
" Les amies d'André sont mes amies, enfin Grand mère, Prudence, joignez vous donc a nous ce soir" coupa Oscar

Elle ne voulait pas perdre de vue la situation qui semblait lui échapper.

" Monsieur de Fersen, cela ne vous dérange pas, j'espère?" demanda t'elle  
Fersen se pencha vers elle et lui murmura à l'oreille " c'est a dire Oscar que j'aurais aimé rester seul avec vous ce soir"

Le souffle chaud de Fersen dans le creux de son oreille la fit frissonner un instant. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'un contact si proche et la voix du suédois avait été particulièrement suave.

" Bien, Grand mère, sers nous un bon vin" lança t'elle en entrant dans le château sans prendre en considération les mots de Fersen.

Prudence saisit le bras d'André avec un naturel désarmant. Celui ci ne s'en trouva pas offusqué, lui céda son bras sans s'en rendre compte. Oscar s'assit sur le fauteuil et ne manqua pas de remarquer l'entrée de son meilleur ami bras dessus, bras dessous avec prudence. Ils prirent tous place près de la cheminée. Fersen était très ennuyé, ses plans pour la soirée étaient contrariés. A vrai dire, lorsqu'il était arrivé, il pensait que ce serait simple, maintenant il n'en était plus si certain. Il savait qu'Oscar était l'inconnue du bal, mais il voulait qu'elle se dévoile à lui après qu'il lui ait confié ses sentiments. Il décida donc de reporter sa stratégie pour la soirée à son grand dépit. Prudence et André se fixaient toujours. Cela énervait grandement Oscar.

" Après tout ce temps, c'est incroyable" lança encore André stupéfait.  
" N'est ce pas ? Et ce matin, le destin a voulu que je croise le chemin de ta grand mère, que j'ai reconnu tout de suite"  
" Oui, le destin !" lança grand-mère guillerette  
" Mais comment?" demanda André  
" La pauvre petite mendiait dans les rues..." fit Grand mère la larme a l'oeil  
" Tu mendiais? Oh mon dieu... Mais.."  
" Disons, que la vie n'a pas été facile dernièrement, mais la chance a tourné, je t'ai retrouvé" dit prudence  
" Oui, tu seras bien traitée ici" dit André  
" Il arrive ce vin grand mère" pesta Oscar

Plus elle regardait Prudence, moins elle l'aimait. Grand mère retourna en cuisine.

" Grand mère, apportez la surprise que j'ai faite pour André s'il vous plait" demanda prudence d'une voix coquine  
" Et donc, grand mère, vous a proposé du travail?" lança Oscar  
" Oui"  
" Mais que savez vous faire exactement? Quelle expérience avez vous?"  
" Oh, je sais cuisiner, coudre, et je fais très bien le ménage... j"ai plusieurs années d'expériences, je travaillais au château des Acary de la rivière"  
" Ah et pourquoi êtes vous partie?"  
" Mais enfin Oscar, c'est un interrogatoire?" s'offusqua André  
" Ne t'inquiètes pas André, c'est normal que le maître de ce château veuille en savoir un peu plus"

Prudence sourit et tapota de sa main celle d'André. Oscar avait la gorge sèche.

" Monseigneur, le Duc est décédé, et son fils a décidé de partir pour Versailles... il n'avait plus besoin de la plus part des domestiques.."  
" Je vois"

Fersen se mit à bailler. Le comte s'ennuyait ferme.

" Seriez vous fatigué monsieur de Fersen ?" questionna André  
" Quelque peu, je dois l'avouer"  


Grand mère arriva non pas avec le vin tant attendu mais avec un énorme gâteau au chocolat et à la cerise.

" Voila la surprise de Prudence" dit la vieille femme.  
"Oh un gâteau!" fit Fersen soudain intéressé  
" Je me souviens que c'était ton gâteau préfère" dit prudence  
" En effet, tu n'as pas oublié?" fit André ravi.  
" Bien sûr que non !"

Grand mère en servit une part a chacun. André prit une première bouchée et s'arrêta soudain. Oscar n'y toucha pas.

" André, tu en fais une tête? Il n'est pas bon? " fit Oscar avec un ton presque victorieux. Elle n'y avait pas encore touché.  
" Ce ne doit pas être ça, il est délicieux" fit Fersen  
André était toujours silencieux. C'est alors qu'Oscar qui connaissait bien André, perçu le trouble du jeune homme.  
"André..." Murmura t'elle, voyant qu'il essayait de se composer un visage distant mais y réussissant très mal.  
" C'est exactement le même goût que celui de ma maman" déclara t'il enfin très ému.  
" Oui, souviens toi, c'est ta mère qui m'a apprit à le faire" dit Prudence  
" Même grand mère, ne connaît pas cette recette" ajouta André " elle ne le fait pas pareil"

André avait les larmes aux yeux et Oscar avait le coeur serré.  
Elle était partagée entre la joie de voir André si ému, le voir apprécier ce gâteau, ce gâteau qui lui rappelait sa mère ; et une amertume indéfinissable de ne pas être à l'origine de ce bonheur.

"Je suis contente de l'avoir réussi" fit Prudence

Elle se pencha vers lui quelque peu

" Tu sais, tu devrais couper cette mèche" dit-elle tout en poussant la dite mèche de cheveux.  
"Non" fit André qui voulu l'arrêter dans son geste mais trop tard. La jeune femme vit l'oeil invalide.  
Elle en laissa tomber sa fourchette sous le choc.

" André, mon dieu, ton œil !" dit-elle attristée.  
" Un accident" lança André en replaçant sa mèche.  
" Comment? C'est affreux, tes si beaux yeux"

Oscar baissa les siens. Elle se sentait toujours responsable.  
" C'est arrivé... Ce sont les risques du métier" dit André en riant pour donner le change. Il avait brièvement jeté un coup d'oeil à Oscar, et il avait perçu son mal être.  
" Du métier! Mais tu es écuyer, ce n'est pas censé être dangereux!" s'indigna Prudence  
" En fait, mademoiselle, c'est en voulant aider Oscar à attraper un bandit de grand chemin que cela est arrivé" dit Fersen " André est un héros"  
" Comment?"

Prudence lança un regard noir à Oscar  


" Comment avait-il pu laisser faire cela?"  
" Prudence, calme toi, ce n'est pas la faute d'Oscar" rétorqua aussitôt André  
"Bien sur que si! Il n'avait pas à t'emmener là dedans! Il aurait dû te protéger!"  
"C'est moi qui lui ai proposé Prudence, il ne m'a rien demandé, ne t'en prend pas à Oscar"  
" Suffit André, tu n'as pas besoin de me défendre, qu'elle pense ce qu'elle veut. " rétorqua Oscar.  
" Je suis désolée, de m'être emportée, mais c'est si terrible" dit Prudence les larmes aux yeux en se jetant dans les bras d'André.  
" Comme tu as du souffrir"  
" Allons c'est gentil, de t'inquiéter, mais tout va bien à présent" dit André en la réconfortant.

Oscar avait une furieuse envie de balancer son verre contre le mur. Fersen se pencha vers elle  
" Ne trouvez vous pas qu'ils font un très joli couple Oscar? Elle a l'air très attirée par lui et sincère… que c'est beau des amis d'enfance qui se retrouvent"

Elle se leva soudain d'un bond. Elle n'en pouvait plus.

" Je suis fourbue, excusez moi, je vais me coucher" dit t'elle d'un ton sec

Elle savait que si elle restait une minute de plus, elle allait exploser.  
"Bonne nuit Oscar " dit André

Oscar ne répondit pas.  
" Je vais vous laisser aussi" dit Fersen qui projetait de rattraper Oscar dans le couloir. Fersen arriva cependant trop tard, car Oscar était partie à vive allure. La jeune colonel était très énervée.

" Quelle impudente cette fille, elle agit comme si elle était chez elle."  
Elle s'assit devant sa commode " Et André qui se laisse faire, ne voit t'il donc pas son manège? Même Fersen l'a vu!"  
Elle prit sa brosse et commença à démêler ses cheveux. Soudain elle l'a vit dans le miroir, Prudence et son sourire, sa beauté, sa féminité, toujours une main sur André. Elle s'en mordit la lèvre inférieure. Cette fille était-elle donc parfaite? Oscar savait que la perfection n'existait pas et que cette jeune fille sous ses allures innocentes devient bien cacher des choses. De plus, pour cette demoiselle, André était un très beau parti... Oscar le reconnaissait.  
Nul doute que ce fut là le but de cette petite perronnelle pensait t'elle. André était la poule aux oeufs d'or. Il était beau, charmant, éduqué... Et gentil, trop gentil. Si gentil qu'il laissait cette fille se l'approprier.

"André, si toi tu ne le vois pas! Alors je serais là pour défendre tes intérêts, ne vois tu pas qu'elle use de cette amitié pour arriver à ses fins, ce sortir de sa misère. Oh André, toi que je considère comme un frère, je ne la laisserai pas te toucher"

Oscar partit au lit sur ces mots résolus " elle défendrait les intérêts d'André coûte que coûte, cette fille n'aurait pas ce qu'elle voulait"

Fersen lui repensait aux deux étranges journées. La veille Oscar semblait vouloir absolument éviter qu'André apprenne qu'il était tombé amoureux de l'inconnue du bal et aujourd'hui, elle n'avait fait que lancer des regards noirs à la jeune Prudence.  
Se serait t'il trompé à son sujet?  


Il commençait à émettre un doute sur les sentiments d'Oscar envers André qu'il avait toujours considéré amicaux et fraternels. Mais après tout, se rassura t'il, elle était venue au bal pour lui et nullement pour André. Il se mit à rire. De plus André n'était pas noble, qu'avait t'il donc à craindre. Prudence était au contraire une bénédiction. Elle allait accaparer André qui était toujours aux cotés d'Oscar et lui aurai la voie libre. C'était parfait.

" André Grandier, voulez vous prendre pour épouse, mademoiselle Prudence ici présente?" déclara une voix  
" Nooooon" s'écria Oscar " tu ne vois pas qu'elle en veut à ton argent?"  
" Mais enfin Oscar, je ne suis pas riche..."  
" J'aime André de tout mon coeur," dit Prudence en tendant une part de gâteau à son fiancé. " Tiens le gâteau de ta maman, comme elle le faisait"  
" Oh merci ma Prudence"  
" Mais André, tu ne vois pas qu'elle se joue de toi!" hurlait Oscar

André goûta le gâteau  
" noooooooon" hurlait Oscar  
" Vous n'êtes qu'un garçon manqué! Même pas féminine, incapable de le protéger et de lui faire un gâteau!" déclara Prudence suivit d'un rire démoniaque.  
" André ne l'épouse pas, non André" dit Oscar en se réveillant.

Elle était en sueur. "Un cauchemar?" Elle s'essuya le front. La dernière fois qu'elle avait rêvé d'André, c'est quand elle pensait qu'il était le masque noir. Là aussi André la trahissait, l'abandonnait.  
Grand mère tapa à la porte

" Oscar ma petite, tu es réveillée?"  
" Oui entre grand mère"  
" Que veux tu pour ton petit déjeuner?"  
" Euh, je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas trop faim"  
" Dis moi, Oscar pourrais tu te passer d'André aujourd'hui? Je te le demande comme une faveur"

Oscar fronça les sourcils. Elle pressenti, qu'elle n'allait pas aimer la requête de la vieille femme.  
"Pourquoi cela?"  
" Eh bien ma petite, j'aime beaucoup cette petite Prudence, elle serait une parfaite épouse pour André... J'aimerai qu'ils passent un peu plus de temps ensemble"  
" Ils le passeront une fois rentrés du travail" fit Oscar énervée  
" Oscar, tu sais que je suis vieille, je m'inquiète pour l'avenir d'André, le savoir sans épouse, sans enfant; je me fais du soucis"  
" André est assez grand pour choisir sa vie"  
" Justement non, il est toujours avec toi. Il ne peut pas apprécier les choses de la vie. Il a déjà perdu son oeil, qui voudrait d'un homme borgne? Et cette petite semble ne pas y porter d'importance"  
" Grand mère..." dit Oscar le coeur brisé  
" Je t'en prie, fais le pour moi, donne lui un peu de liberté"  
" André a toute la liberté qu'il veut "  
" Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai"  


" C'est faux"  
" Tu as sacrifié ta vie de femme pour ton père, mais ne demande pas à André de faire de même"  
" André est adulte, il aurait pu partir depuis bien longtemps si il l'avait voulu"  
" Oscar, tu sais très bien comment il est, fier, obstiné et secret...si on ne le force pas, il peut rester dans l'immobilisme très longtemps, sa vie va passer et un jour il n'aura plus que des regrets"  
" Je lui demanderai, mais si il insiste pour m'accompagner...Alors"  
" Parfait, je vais tout mettre au point avec Prudence alors"  
" Comment?"

Grand mère partit sur ses mots. Oscar se leva. Ca n'allait pas se passer comme ça. Qu'avaient-ils donc tous avec cette fille débarquée de nul part. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre et vit André proche de la fontaine. Il regardait le ciel le bleu, pensif. Elle l'observa plus attentivement que d'habitude. Il était bien bâti : une belle musculature, de belles proportions. Cette Prudence avait du le remarquer. C'est alors qu'elle vit Fersen s'approcher de lui. Les jeunes gens se parlaient, que pouvaient t'il bien se dire?  
Fersen était un bel homme; mais très différent d'André, plus fin, plus svelte, légèrement plus délicat, avec des manières plus doucereuses. Fersen s'assit à coté d'André. Elle continua d'observer les deux jeunes hommes. Ils étaient beaux. Elle soupira.

" Mon enfant, que faites vous, vous allez être en retard" dit la douce voix de madame de Jarjayes qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre de fille.  
" Oh mère!" dit Oscar  
" Qui y a t'il d'aussi intéressant dehors qui capte votre attention au point de ne pas avoir perçu ma présence" dit Madame de Jarjayes en s'avançant vers la fenêtre.  
" Rien de spécial" mentit Oscar  
" Oh, je vois " dit Madame de Jarjayes " Encore cette vieille obsession?" demanda t'elle  
" Non, je ..."  
" Oscar, vous êtes une femme..."  
" Je le sais mère... "  
" Il est inutile de fixer ces jeunes hommes a regret et a envier leur corps, quoi qu'en dise votre père, et quoi que vous en pensiez, vous aurez beau les regarder vous n'en deviendrez pas un pour autant. Mais par curiosité, si vous le pouviez, lequel des deux choisiriez vous?"  
" Que quoi?"  
" Oui si vous aviez la possibilité, là maintenant de prendre un corps d'homme? Lequel des deux serait ce?"  
" Mère..."  
" Vous l'avez dit vous même, cela n'arrivera jamais... Alors pourquoi choisir"  
" Juste pour le jeu... Ca n'engage à rien"  
" Vous déraisonnez mère"  
" Je vais vous dire Oscar, ce jeune suédois est très beau, mais André le surpasse de très loin... "

Oscar tourna la tête vers sa mère mi choquée mi outrée  
" Mère!"  
" La première fois que je vous ai surpris mon enfant a regarder André, vous m'avez dit que c'était parce vous l'enviez, qu'il était né homme et que vous l'enviez d'avoir ce corps de garçon...  
" Oui"  


" Les gens dans cette maison, ont toujours une fâcheuse tendance à m'accorder une place insignifiante..."  
" C'est faux mère! Vous m'importez, vous le savez"  
" Je vais vous dire, ce n'est pas parce que je suis discrète, que je suis idiote..."  
" Je n'ai jamais dit cela de vous"  
" Faites moi plaisir, et réfléchissez, lequel de ses deux hommes, ces corps d'homme, entendons nous bien, préférez vous et pourquoi?"  
" Mère!"  
"Et demandez vous si c'est l'homme que vous voudriez être qui répond ou bien tout simplement la femme attirée par un homme qui vous a donné la réponse"

Oscar n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'elle vit André jeter Fersen brutalement dans la fontaine.  
"Mais il est fou!" dit t'elle alors que Madame de Jarjayes qui avait aussi été témoin de la scène porta la main à sa bouche de stupéfaction. Oscar elle, descendit quatre a quatre les marches, furieuse.

Voila, desolée pour les fautes, je l'ai ecrite en conf, la suite a la prochaine conf donc! j'espere que ce chapitre vous aura plu

kikoo

ce n'était pas prévu, mais il y a eu une conf ce soir et donc la suite de la fic, merci a lao qui sauvegarde le texte et fait un beta rapide

chapitre 3

Oscar arriva sur les lieux du crime, en même temps que Prudence qui elle aussi avait observé la scène à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine. Fersen sortit trempé de la fontaine.

"Mais enfin! " Gronda Oscar " André qu'est ce qu'il t'a prit!"

Prudence ne disait rien. André semblait toujours hors de lui et ne répondit pas.

"Laissez, Mon amie" dit Fersen " Ce n'est pas bien grave, ce n'est que de l'eau"  
" Tout de même! J'exige une explication André!"

Cependant André restait muet ce qui rajouta à l'énervement d'Oscar.  
"André!!" menaça t'elle.

Fersen s'approcha alors du colonel et murmura :  
" Laissez, Oscar, c'est de ma faute, je n'ai pas été courtois en parole avec la dame de son coeur, il a défendu Prudence, voilà tout, c'est moi le rustre" menti sciemment Fersen.

Le sang d'Oscar ne fit qu'un tour, que Fersen admettait qu'il fut discourtois, il en avait cure, mais qu'André prenne ainsi la défense de Prudence, cette arriviste, en jetant le Comte dans la fontaine, oubliant les risques et son rang pour cette fille. Elle ne pouvait le supporter. Elle entra dans une colère noire alors qu'André se demandait ce que Fersen avait bien pu murmurer à son amie d'enfance.  


"André! Que monsieur de Fersen fut rude en propos n'est point une excuse à ton comportement" hurla t'elle. "N'oublies pas qui tu es et d'où tu viens!" continua t'elle. " Si cela se reproduit encore une fois, j'agirai en conséquence"

La colère, et la jalousie avaient fait dire à Oscar des paroles horribles qui transpercèrent le coeur d'André et restèrent en travers de la gorge de Prudence. Oscar retourna sur ses mots directement dans sa chambre, sans prendre soin de Fersen. Celui ci se retourna vers André et lui dit:

"Ne vous inquiétez point mon cher ami, je ne lui ai rien dit, j'ai mis la faute sur moi, mais cela ne l'a malheureusement point calmée"  
"Je vois..." dit doucement André. Fersen était différent depuis qu'il était arrivé. Il l'avait ressenti. De plus, il n'avait pas une seule fois mentionné la Reine par contre l'inconnue du bal avait remplacé le nom de sa majesté.

Fersen prit congés pour aller se changer. Ce fut alors à Prudence d'entrer en scène.

" Les nobles, tous pareils" grogna t'elle  
" Oscar avait raison, je n'aurais pas du me laisser aller ainsi"  
" Peut être, mais il ne s'est pas posé la question de savoir ce qui t'avait mis dans un tel état! Je te connais, tu es quelqu'un de calme, tu n'agirais pas ainsi sans une bonne raison"  
" Tu sais, j'ai un peu changé depuis mes 6 ans, je suis devenu un peu plus impulsif"  
"Quand bien même, tu ne ferais pas cela sans une bonne raison" déclara t'elle. " Il t'a remis à ta place, je crois que tu te fais des illusions sur lui. Tous tes beaux récits à son propos sont des illusions, tu en as eu la preuve juste à l'instant"  
"Oscar est différent"  
" C'est cela, moi aussi j'y ai cru, mais un jour, il te jette comme un vieux torchon"  
"Tous les nobles ne sont pas injustes" rétorqua André  
" Je parle par expérience André, j'ai aussi cru en eux... Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive la main chose" lui dit t'elle en prenant sa main naturellement.  
"J'aimerai aller avec toi, à ses réunions du peuple. Ca ne te dérange pas?"  
"Euh, non... Tu es la bienvenue"  
" Parfait! Tu me feras monter sur ton cheval alors"  
"Ah bah oui!"  
" Ah c'est magnifique, une ballade a cheval avec toi!" dit t'elle en lâchant sa main  
" Viens, j'ai fait des crêpes" annonça t'elle.  
"Je n'ai pas très faim, et je dois finir de préparer les chevaux" dit André encore sous le choc des paroles d'Oscar  
" Oh! Non, tu te dois de manger! Allez" dit t'elle en le tirant par la main.  
" Tu n'abandonnes jamais, tu n'as pas changé"  
" En effet"

Pendant ce temps Oscar avait bien fait voler une petite dizaine de livres de sa bibliothèque. Fersen tapa à sa porte.

"Oscar, je peux entrer"  
" Oui" dit t'elle  
" Nous devrions partir, si nous ne voulons pas être en retard"  
Il avait mis son plus bel uniforme, vu que l'ordinaire était trempé. Il avait fier allure et 

décocha un de ses doux sourire Suédois et fit une petite réverence.  
Oscar sentit son coeur vacillait. Il était si élégant et prévenant.

"Très bien allons y" dit t'elle.

Alors qu'Oscar et Fersen avaient prit la route pour Versailles, Prudence continuait d'écouter André parler de son amie d'enfance.

"Voila, tu sais tout, enfin les grandes lignes! " dit André.  
" A t'entendre, il ne fait pas cas des classes sociales et pourtant tout a l'heure"  
" Je sais mais je pense qu'il ne le pensait pas"  
" Si tu le dis... Mais tout de même"  
" Quand tu le connaitras mieux tu l'apprécieras"  
" Si je suis ton raisonnement, il pourrait me faire inviter a la cour de Versailles! A un de ces bals…"  
"Quoi?"  
" Tu l'as dit toi même, il ne fait pas cas des classes"  
" Oui... d'ailleurs, je t'ai parle de Rosalie"  
" Oui, mais Rosalie s'est révélée être une noble..."  
" Il ne le savait pas au début, nous n'en avions aucune idée"  
" Quand bien même, je pense que si un noble permet une telle chose, c'est parce que cela l'arrange, il devait y trouver son compte, en fait quand on y réfléchit bien ce n'était pas gratuit, il n'aimait pas cette comtesse de Polignac..."  
" Tu vois le mal partout"  
" Hum, alors si ton cher noble est si désintéressé, il ne verra pas d'inconvénient à me conduire à un bal, moi pauvre roturière, sans une goutte de sang noble ni une quelconque vengeance en poche qui pourrait le servir..." défia t'elle  
" Bien sur que non, de plus tu es mon amie, si il l'a fait pour Rosalie... Je lui demanderai et tu verras ce que je te dis, Oscar est différent"  
"Très bien, nous verrons cela"

Pendant ce temps, Fersen laissa à regret Oscar qui devait se rendre dans les appartements de la princesse de lamballe. Il avait tout de même eu le temps de lui glisser un " déjeunons ensemble Oscar"

"Ah Oscar, j'ai cru que vous ne viendrez point" dit la princesse  
" Je fus retarder avec mes hommes"  
" Sa majesté la Reine m'a dit que je pouvais vous faire confiance, il n'y a qu'a vous que je peux demander ce service" dit t'elle embarrassée

Oscar fronça les sourcils.  
"Qui a t'il pour votre service?"  
" Oh colonel, la reine m'a dit à votre sujet, vous êtes une femme... Je vous promet que je garderais le secret, d'ailleurs je le sais depuis plus de dix ans..."  
" Ah..."  
" Voila, elle m'a dit aussi que vous seul étiez digne de confiance pour m'aider"  
" Je vous écoute"  
" Voila, je dois rejoindre dans le bosquet de Venus, le Marquis d'Herambault..."

Oscar n'aimait pas la tournure que la conversation prenait. Les affaires de coeur de la 

princesse, elle ne voulait pas en entendre parler.

" La reine m'a dit, que vous étiez formidable avec ses enfants..."  
"Oui, je ne vois pas le rapport, excusez moi Madame, venez en au fait"  
"Eh bien pourriez vous garder mon petit bébé, pendant que je retrouve le marquis... La reine m'a dit qu'il n'y a qu'a vous que je pouvais m'adresser en tout discrétion et ..."  
" Comment!?" fit Oscar interloquée  
" Mais, ce n'est point là mon rôle!"  
" La reine m'a affirmé que..."  
" Je n'ai pas l'habitude des bébés"  
" Vous êtes une femme, vous n'avez pas besoin d'être habituée"  
" Mais"  
" Je vous remercie Colonel" dit la princesse en prenant la petite Solange dans ses bras puis la donnant a Oscar.

Le bébé dormait paisiblement.  
" Madame de Lamballe? Quand revenez vous?"

Mais elle n'eut pas de réponses, la jeune femme était trop pressée de rejoindre son amant. Oscar regarda le petit être qui commençait à s'éveiller.  
"Bon sang! J'en ai assez! Je ne suis pas là pour ça!" Elle le dit assez fort ce qui réveilla le bébé complètement. La petit Solange fit un merveilleux sourire à Oscar, heureusement pour cette dernière, il n'y avait pas plus adorable et calme que ce bébé là. Elle avait une chevelure brune et de beaux yeux verts. Seule, livrée à elle même, elle se laissa aller avec le bébé, après tout personne n'était là pour la voir ni pour la juger, elle adorait les enfants et les enfants le lui rendaient bien. Elle soupçonnait même le dauphin d'être tombé sous son charme. Elle se mit à rire en y pensant.

" Tu es vraiment très sage toi..." dit Oscar en jouant avec la petite main.  
Le bébé souriait.

" André devait te ressembler" dit t'elle " un bébé tout calme aussi avec des grands yeux vert comme toi"  
Puis elle repensa à Fersen dans l'eau et les paroles de ce dernier. Le temps passa rapidement, quand on tapa à la porte. Elle déposa le bébé dans son couffin et repris un air détaché et froid.

" Entrez"  
" Ah Oscar, on m'a dit que vous seriez là" dit Fersen  
" Je suis désolée Fersen, je ne vais pas pouvoir déjeuner avec vous, je dois garder la petite de madame de Lamballe"  
" Ah, eh bien faisons venir, la nourriture a nous dans ce cas"

Il fit sonner un valet. Il se dirigea vers le couffin " qu'elle est mignonne" il l'a prit dans ses bras

"Ah, je ne vous l'ai jamais dit Oscar, mais j'aimerai tant avoir un enfant, un garçon, une fille peu importe, ce n'est pas un héritier que je veux, mais être papa, choyer un bébé"  
" Et vous mon amie?"  
" De quoi?" dit t'elle  
" Je sais votre condition, mais si cela vous était possible?"  


" Je n'y ai jamais songé Fersen, cela ne m'a même jamais traversé l'esprit. Vous savez très bien que c'est impossible"  
" Parfois, les miracles peuvent arriver? Vous ne croyez pas? Peut être que si vous rencontriez la bonne personne, monsieur votre père..."

Oscar se mit à rire.  
" Vous ne connaissez pas bien mon père je crois..."  
" Vous savez Oscar, j'aimerai des enfants d'elle, je me suis mis à penser aux enfants après avoir fait sa rencontre"  
"Ah" fit Oscar quelque peu embarrassée, se pouvait t'il que Fersen soit sérieux, était t'il vraiment tombé amoureux d'elle ce soir la, a en oublier la Reine.

Cela lui semblait impossible pourtant...

" Je pourrais les imaginer déjà, une petite fille avec ses immenses yeux bleus, ses boucles blondes ..." dit t'il rêveur " et notre garçon, tiendrait un peu plus de son père..." continua t'il

Il s'assit avec la petite Solange qui riait toujours devant Oscar.  
" Si votre père ne vous avait pas fait porter l'uniforme, j'imagine quels beaux enfants vous auriez porter à ce monde"

Il la regarda avec un air tendre.  
" Faites moi plaisir, fermez les yeux un instant"  
" Fersen, mais a quoi jouer vous donc? Ce n'est guère le moment"  
" Vous ne craignez rien mon amie, je fais attention à la petite"  
" Ce n'est pas là la question, je vous trouve étrange voila tout"  
" Point étrange, mais amoureux..." dit t'il avec une certaine ambiguïté.

A ce moment, Oscar eut un doute affreux, l'aurait t'il reconnue? Se jouait t'il d'elle en feignant d'ignorer la vérité?

" Je ne fermerai pas les yeux, sans que vous me disiez ce que vous attendez de moi"  
" Ne me faites vous donc point confiance? Moi, Fersen votre ami?"  
" Eh bien, à vrai dire non"  
" Comment cela Oscar?" dit Fersen choqué  
" Vous avez admis ce matin, être rude en parole, au point qu'un homme aussi calme qu'André vous jette a l'eau... J'avoue que j'ai découvert une nouvelle facette..."  
" Vous êtes directe"  
" Je ne sais plus quoi penser, hier encore vous étiez toujours envoûté par sa majesté, puis soudain vous déclarez un amour inconditionnel au point de vouloir fonder une famille pour une belle inconnue... Et ce matin vous êtes impoli avec André"  
" Les Amériques m'ont peut être plus changé que je ne le croyais..."  
" Peut être"  
" Vous savez Oscar, vous m'avez manqué, j'ai pensé à vous, là bas… Avez vous pensé a moi?"  
" Bien sur, vous êtes mon ami, je me faisais du soucis pour vous"  
" Je vous sens distante Oscar..."  
" Je vais vous dire la vérité Fersen"

Fersen se mit à sourire.

" Je le suis en effet, car j'ai malheureusement la tête ailleurs... Vous m'avez fait part ce matin des sentiments d'André pour Prudence, mais voyez vous, cette jeune personne, je m'en méfie, et me fait du souci pour André. Il n'est pas noble, mais un très beau parti pour cette jeune femme, sortie de nulle part, je ne voudrais pas qu'il se fasse prendre à regret dans ses filets et qu'il en souffre"

Fersen soupira.  
" André est adulte..."  
" Je le sais, mais aussi extrêmement bon, gentil, et il pourrait ne pas voir le mal là où il se trouve"  
" Je crois qu'au contraire c'est vous qui voyez le mal là où il n'est pas. Cette jeune personne est très belle, et semble avoir toutes les qualités d'une bonne épouse"

Oscar serra les poings à ce mot.  
" Et si c'est là le choix d'André pourquoi lui refuser ce bonheur?" termina t'il  
" Parce que ce n'est pas mon choix" pensa Oscar.

Elle se trouva bien égoïste soudain. André était à elle, avait toujours été à elle et l'idée qu'une jeune femme débarque l'enlève, l'insupportait.

" Me trouvez vous égoïste Fersen? "  
" Non, Oscar, c'est tout naturel, j'ai réagi de la même manière vous savez, lorsque l'on a présenter le fiancé de ma soeur"  
" Ah?"  
" Oui, ma petite soeur, j'avais l'impression qu'on me l'enlever, que cet homme me la prenait... André est comme un frère pour vous, ce que vous ressentez et bien naturel, croyez moi"  
" Je comprend"  
" Oscar, accordez moi cette faveur, maintenant et fermez les yeux"  
" Vous insistez"  
" Oui, j'aimerai vous donner une minute de liberté"  
" Comment?"  
" Faites donc ce que je vous dit"  
" Très bien"

Oscar obéit.  
" Imaginez vous un instant une femme, imaginez vous dans une vie de femme, avec votre enfant, votre époux..."

Oscar ouvrit tout de suite les yeux  
" Mais enfin? Ce n'est pas drôle"  
" Allons Oscar, je sais qu'au fond de vous, il y a une femme qui demande à être aimée" dit Fersen qui se rappelait la si belle et féminine Oscar rencontrée au bal.  
" Suffit, Fersen, si cela vous amuse, alors restez donc à prendre soin de Solange, la princesse ne devrait plus tarder" dit Oscar qui avait du mal à garder son calme et sortit des appartements précipitamment.

"Mais que leur arrivent t'ils donc à tous? " se dit t'elle.

Elle se dirigea vers le bureau de Girodel  
" Je prend congés pour aujourd'hui, je vous laisse le régiment" dit t'elle froidement sans que 

celui ci n'eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit ; puis elle partie au galop loin de Versailles.

Elle se réfugia à l'étang près de sa demeure. Elle s'allongea, elle voulait se détendre, oublier les évènements de ses derniers jours. Elle ferma les yeux un instant pour essayer de faire le vide, de balayer les derniers évènements de sa vie. Retrouver le calme. Ne plus se poser de questions. Malgré tout, les paroles de Fersen revinrent en force et sans le vouloir, son esprit vagabonda et cela ne prit que quelques secondes intenses, brèves, mais limpides:

Elle était vêtue d'une robe, simple, sur ses genoux un jeune garçon de 6 ans, les cheveux blonds, de grands yeux verts et André à ses cotés la regardant amoureusement.

Elle ouvrit les yeux sous le choc de la vision, presque encore sonnée parce ce que son esprit lui avait apporté. Son coeur se mit à s'emballer. Elle paniquait.

" Je... C'est impossible..." dit t'elle puis elle se mit à rire mais le rire fut vite étouffé par la réalisation que si elle avait eu cette liberté de choisir, ce serait là le chemin qu'elle choisirait.

" Mon dieu, je l'aime" soupira t'elle.

A suivre


	2. Chapter 2

Comment était ce possible se demanda Oscar. Il n'y avait pas quelques jours encore, son seul et unique amour, était Fersen, aujourd'hui, elle découvrait avec stupeur aimer André. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle commençait à arracher quelques touffes d'herbes. Bien sur, elle avait toujours aimé André, ce n'était pas un secret pour elle. Depuis petit, elle l'adorait, mais comme un frère, pas au point de vouloir qu'il soit un jour le père de ses enfants, son époux, c'était absurde. Pourtant à son plus grand étonnement cette idée lui semblait douce et réchauffait son coeur de femme. Son coeur de femme? Mais non se disait t'elle, tu es un homme! Et puis, elle ne pouvait pas avoir aimer Fersen et puis soudain se découvrir aimer André.

Oscar éclata de rire. Elle était sans doute devenue folle. Elle imaginait la situation " Bonjour, André, devine quoi, je me suis rendue compte tout à l'heure que je t'aimais... non non pas comme un frère, non comme une femme qui aime un homme... Oui oui, je comprends ta stupeur" Elle riait nerveusement.

"Enfin Oscar, reprend toi. Tu ne peux pas l'aimer de cette façon" se disait t'elle tout haut pour mieux s'en convaincre.  
Ton coeur ne s'emballe pas quand tu le vois! Au contraire de Fersen..." continua t'elle. En effet, il ne s'emballait pas pensait-elle, il devenait instantanément plus chaud, plus rassuré, en paix, et prêt à affronter les pires tempêtes pourvu qu'il fut à ses côtés. Elle soupira.

Elle devait absolument ignorer ses sentiments. Mettre tout ça de côté, oublier, faire comme pour Fersen, après ce bal, elle avait commencé à renoncer, et y arrivait, pour André ce serait pareil.

Elle soupira de nouveau, la situation même si elle essayait de s'en convaincre n'était pas drôle ou si facile à gérer. Tout simplement parce que cette fois ci, il s'agissait d'André. André, qu'elle voyait tout le jour durant, qui passait sa vie à ses côtés comme un frère. André qui l'aimait comme une soeur... Qui pas plus que Fersen ne la voyait autrement que comme une amie, une soeur... Elle décida donc, qu'elle parviendrait à éteindre ses sentiments nouveaux. Etaient t'ils si nouveaux pensa t'elle soudain? La question la taraudait, depuis quand? Depuis quand l'aimait t'elle ainsi? A cela, elle ne pouvait y répondre, elle l'aimait, n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer, juste qu'elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte. Elle comprit alors pourquoi, cela lui déplaisait fortement que Fersen annonce à André que celui ci était tombé amoureux d'elle, enfin, de la belle inconnue qui s'avérait être elle. Pourquoi, elle n'avait pas bien prit, l'annonce des sentiments du beau suédois, alors qu'ils auraient dû la ravir au plus haut point ainsi que l'arrivée de cette petite péronnelle qui s'appropriait son André. Voila c'était là devant, toute les réponses, elle l'aimait, il n'y avait rien à y faire. Seule solution : sa volonté de fer pour oublier cette catastrophe qui venait de lui tomber dessus.

Seul souci, cette Prudence, cette jeune femme, était belle, avait toutes les qualités du monde, plus grande qu'elle et grand-mère voulait la marier à son grand amour. Et vivre sans André, vivre sans lui, c'était impossible. L'idée que cette femme, lui enlève son André la torturait. Son coeur s'emballa, elle n'allait pas le perdre comme ça. Elle ne lui prendrait pas André, jamais, ah si elle avait été un homme, elle lui aurait lancé un duel. Mais c'était peine perdue, elle était une femme et Fersen le matin même lui avait dit qu'il l'avait jeté à l'eau parce qu'il avait eu des propos rudes. Oscar était partagée entre le désespoir, jamais elle ne pourrait entrer en compétitivité avec cette femme, cette féminité incarnée et la rage de lui faire ravaler ses dernières broderies. Elle tenta de se raisonner, André était un homme galant, il aurait jeter à l'eau n'importe qui aurait insulté une jeune femme. Quand à séduire, André, elle pourrait y parvenir, Après tout, Fersen était à ses pieds maintenant.  


Oui, mais André était resté muet quand il l'avait vu en robe...il fallait qu'elle devienne une femme, une vraie, pas seulement en mettant une robe... quelque chose qui choque assez son André, qu'il la voit enfin, comme elle n'a jamais été. D'ailleurs comme elle ne fut jamais réellement. Elle se releva et décida de regagner le château. Ses pensées étaient encore confuses.  
Quand elle arriva au château ce fut déjà la fin de l'après midi. Immédiatement, elle chercha André comme à son habitude.

" Il est dans les jardins ma petite Oscar" dit Grand mère de la fenêtre des cuisines.

André arrosait tranquillement les roses. Elle s'approchait de lui quelque peu, il se retourna et là soudain son coeur fit un triple salto avant suivi d'un triple salto arrière.

" Oscar, déjà rentrée, tu as passé une bonne journée?" lui demanda t'il

Elle restait là muette, a le regardait, sa gorge se faisait sèche. Son coeur battait la chamade, comment cela se pouvait t'il être.

"Oscar? Tu es pâle, ça ne va pas?"

Tout l'intérieur de sa bouche était pâteux. Elle déglutit plusieurs fois pour irrigué -mais en vain- la zone.

"Voila la citronnade André" lança Prudence qui arrivait à grand pas.  
"Ah merci, Prudence" dit André en prenant un verre.  
"Bonsoir Colonel, comment allez vous?" demanda Prudence

Oscar prit un verre de citronnade qu'elle avala avec précipitation.

"Alors cette journée Oscar?"  
"Je euh... j'ai gardé la petite de la princesse de Lamballe"  
"Oh, cela fait parti de vos tâches? Vous gardez des enfants?" fit Prudence étonnée  
" Non...C'était exceptionnel"  
"Oh la petite Solange est un ange, Oscar, tu n'as pas dû avoir beaucoup de mal" dit André  
" Tu connais le bébé?" dit Oscar étonnée  
" Oui, je l'ai déjà gardé quelques fois... Pour rendre service... la princesse a un amant tu sais et..."  
" Je sais!!" dit Oscar  
"Ah... Moi qui pensait t'apprendre une nouvelle"  
" André, il est bientôt, l'heure... Il faut nous préparer" rappela Prudence  
" Ah oui, tu as raison"  
" Quoi, bientôt l'heure comment ça?" demanda Oscar  
" Oui André a promis de m'emmener aux réunions du..."  
" Oscar" interrompt André  
" Les fameuses réunions" dit Oscar déçue. " Tu y vas toujours?"  
" Oui"  
" Ah..."  
" Oh colonel, j'espère que cela, ne vous froisse pas trop, ces nouvelles idées...Et André va m'emmener à cheval, je vais monter en Amazone" dit Prudence avec enthousiasme.  


"Oscaar " hurla soudain grand mère " tu peux venir me voir à la cuisine ma petite !"

Prudence profita de cette distraction pour prendre André par le bras et le tirer loin de la roseraie.

" Allez, je ne veux pas être en retard, a ce soir Colonel" dit t'elle.

Oscar fixait la jeune femme, cette grande perche qu'elle ne pouvait plus voir en peinture. Comment faisait t'elle donc pour toujours toucher André.  
Elle décida de couper une rose mais dans la violence de son action, elle se piqua à celle ci. "Aie", elle porta son doigt a sa bouche pour sucer le sang tout en se dirigeant vers les cuisines.

"Qui a t'il Grand mère?"  
"Rien ma petite, mais je ne voulais pas que tu restes trop avec André, alors que Prudence était avec lui... tu sais, laisse le un peu seul avec elle"  
"Grand mère, tu ne devrais pas choisir la fiancé de ton petit fils pour lui"  
" Oh tu sais, je l'ai dit, il faut un peu le bousculer ce petit, lui donner un petit coup de pouce, je le connais mon grand dadet, si on ne le pousse pas un peu, et elle est parfaite! Je pense en parler à ton père d'ailleurs"  
" Comment? Mais qu'est ce que mon père, vient faire la dedans?"  
" Je suis sûre qu'il verrait d'un bon oeil le mariage d'André"

C'est alors qu'arriva Fersen, rentré de Versailles.

"Ah je vous trouve enfin ici Oscar"  
Le cauchemar pensa t'elle.

"Ah Fersen, avez vous prit des nouvelles de votre château? Quand les travaux seront-ils finis?"  
" Vous voulez me voir partir Oscar?"  
" Non, bien sûr que non, je demandais"  
" Dites moi mes enfants, demain c'est dimanche, et je pensais, que diriez vous d'aller en pique-nique?"  
" Oh grand mère!" fit Fersen " quelle idée formidable" il la souleva soudain, et la fit tournoyait dans les airs sous les airs effarés d'Oscar.

" C'est qu'il se croit déjà de la famille " pensa t'elle  
"Oh monsieur de Fersen" fit Grand mère les joues rouges reposez moi ce n'est plus de mon âge"  
"Oh il n'y a pas d'âge pour cela" rétorqua Fersen avec son sourire de séducteur des pays du nord.  
" Ah Oscar, je vous ferez bien tournoyer aussi" dit t'il en s'approchant d'elle

Elle saisit alors le fouet qui était sur la table et dit " Je vous interdis Monsieur de Fersen"  
" Allons Oscar, c'est de ton âge, par contre, " renchérit Grand mère, " tu ne sais pas t'amuser ma petite"  
" Je ne suis plus une enfant surtout"  
" Très bien Oscar" dit Fersen déçu et se résignant.

Il n'était parvenu a rien de ce qu'il avait prévu. Mais un pique-nique, l'idée était riche, il 

n'abandonnerait pas. Oscar n'avait guère plus de doute. Fersen l'avait mis a jour, se jouait d'elle, lui faisait la cour et il fallait qu'elle s'en débarrasse.

"Très bien, je suis impatient Oscar, ce pique-nique avec vous. Cela va me détendre de tous mes tracas" annonça Fersen " je vous laisse".

Oscar resta donc seule avec grand-mère.

"En fait, Oscar, c'est prudence qui a eu l'idée de ce pique-nique, Elle a déjà cuisiné les paniers repas. Elle m'a demandé les plats favoris d'André. Elle a tout compris cette petite, le coeur d'un homme s'attrape par son estomac"  
"Ah"  
"Oui, ma petite, c'est un fait indéniable, et André adore manger, tu sais bien"

Les heures passées, elle avait réussi à ne pas prendre son dîner avec Fersen, prétextant un léger mal de tête. Il était presque minuit, et André et Prudence n'étaient toujours pas rentrés. Oscar fixait l'horloge, les minutes, les secondes semblaient interminables. A Chaque petit bruit, elle allait voir à la fenêtre. Minuit et demi et toujours personne. Oscar se mit a imaginer milles tortures à son esprit. Et si André avait succombé à cette grande bringue? Non pas André, il était gentilhomme, oui mais elle ... Elle ne la connaissait pas. Une femme peut être prête à tout pour mettre un homme dans son lit. Elle l'avait bien vu à Versailles. 1heure du matin et toujours le silence. Si jamais il l'avait touché, elle le tuera. Oui elle admit que son amour, sa passion était aussi dévorant. Enfin, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se précipita pour voir. Elle les vit Bras dessus bras dessous, complètement éméchés.

" La bière c'est la santé " chantait André  
" Vous avez bu?" dit Oscar outrée  
" Ah Oscar, on a découvert une petite taverne sur le chemin du retour..." commença André  
" Colonel, pouvez vous m'aider, il est un peu lourd" demanda Prudence qui était nettement moins saoule que son ami d'enfance.  
"Bien sur " dit Oscar fièrement, " laissez le moi" dit t'elle.  
"Oh Oscar... Ils sont a toi ses yeux bleus là?" demanda André en pointant les yeux de celle-ci  
"Mais combien il en a bu ?" demanda Oscar  
" Il a gagné le concours..." dit Prudence  
" Un concours?"  
" Oui, et son adverse le tenant du titre, un certain Alain, a été mis chaos"  
" Vous savez, colonel, je me fais du soucis pour André" dit Prudence  
" Ah bon pourquoi cela?"  
" Un homme qui boit autant, ne doit pas être un homme très heureux... "

Qu'était-elle en train d'insinuer?

" André est très heureux, que voulez vous dire par là?"  
" Je pense qu'il lui faut une bonne épouse, des enfants, c'est normal, pour un orphelin, il doit vouloir une famille"  
" Oh oui, une épouse..." répéta André en tirant maladroitement les cheveux d'Oscar  
" Aie!"  
" André ça fait mal, lâche mes cheveux" demanda Oscar en l'aidant dans le geste  
"Je veux me marier Oscar, avoir des enfants" continua t'il.  
" Voyez, ce que je vous disais" dit Prudence  


" Il est saoul surtout"  
" Je suis complètement bourré tu veux dire très chère Oscar " dit t'il maladroitement

Il se mit à rire. Prudence et Oscar le portèrent jusqu'a son lit. Elles le déposèrent délicatement sur celui ci.

"Bien prudence, vous pouvez disposer"  
"On ne va pas le laisser comme ça, il faut le déshabiller" dit la jeune femme brune.  
" Justement, il serait inconvenant que je vous laisse faire!" fit Oscar profitant de son statut d'homme. Laissez moi donc cette tâche" ordonna t'elle victorieusement.  
" Très bien Colonel"

Prudence se retira à regret, ouvrit la porte :

" Mais qu'est ce que tout ce raffut?" la voix de Fersen venait de retentir, il s'apprêtait a taper à la porte.  
" André a trop bu " dit Prudence  
" Le colonel, va l'aider a se déshabiller" continua t'elle.  
"Je vois..." fit t'il  
" Je vous laisse entre hommes, bonne nuit"

Prudence les quitta tandis que Fersen entra.

" Oscar, je vais prendre le relais, il ne serait pas convenable que vous vous en chargiez"  
" Pourquoi cela?" dit Oscar contrariée.  
" Oui... Pourquoi..Ce..La" dit André en faisant des moulinets avec la main, tentant vainement d'imiter le geste que Fersen venait d'avoir.  
" André est comme mon frère" rétorqua la jeune colonel.  
" Un frère... Voila, un frère, " répéta André le coeur lourd mais avec l'alcool absorbé, la déception ne se faisait pas sentir.  
" Oscar, vous m'obligeriez..."  
" Oscar!" fit une voix plus rude " Ne peut t'on pas dormir dans ce château"

La voix du père Jarjayes qui était à la porte sonna là la défaite d'oscar.

" André est encore saoul ce soir?" dit t'il. Il regarda son fils.  
" Oscar?"  
" Oui"  
" Mais vous êtes sobre?"  
" Oui père..."  
" Bien alors ce n'est pas la peine de réveiller Grand mère..."  
" Monsieur de Fersen, regagner votre chambre, je vais faire quérir Paul, il se chargera très bien de lui"  
" Très bien Monsieur, bonne nuit" dit Fersen en quittant les lieux.  
"Bonne nuit"  
" Oh général... " fit André  
Oscar se tourna vers André " chut " murmura t'elle.

" Général, je vais me marier" dit t'il tout confus  
" Comment?"  


"Non, il délire, c'est l'alcool père!"  
" Je vois! Oscar, je suis fatigué, allez donc chercher Paul"  
" Oui père"

Le général s'éloigna et Oscar fit mine de descendre les escaliers. A peine eut t'elle descendu trois marches, qu'elle les remonta pour filer s'occuper de son meilleur ami. Elle s'engouffra dans la chambre doucement. Le beau brun ronflait déjà. Elle s'installa près de lui un instant. Enfin, elle avait un moment de paix avec lui. Même ivre mort, il était beau. Qu'il était beau d'ailleurs pensait t'elle. Elle comprit alors les paroles de sa mère. Elle lui prit la main et la lui baisa doucement. Sa main était si douce. Elle ne pouvait se résigner à la lâcher. Son coeur se mit a battre et si elle tentait un peu plus ambitieux que la main. Elle approcha ses lèvres de la joue de son bien aimé. Elle allait déposer un doux baiser lorsqu'elle entendit la porte grincer. En deux temps trois mouvements, elle se retrouva sous le lit.

"Oui, mon général " fit Paul. Et il ferma la porte.  
" Ah mon brave ! Il est déjà endormi"

Paul retira les vêtements d'André et lui mit son vêtement de nuit en prenant son temps. Oscar toujours sous le lit n'osait pas bouger.

" Ah tu es bien un privilégié toi, t'as une belle chambre..." fit Paul " Tiens tu devineras jamais, mais j'ai vu Annabelle, hier en ville, elle te cherchait" continua t'il " une bien belle pouliche que celle la. Elles tombent toutes amoureuses de toi, c'est pas juste"

Oscar faillit se cogner la tête contre le dessus du lit en entendant ces paroles. Soudain, il fit tomber ses clefs sur le sol.

"Ah non" se plaint t'il.  
Il se baissa, Paul avait la cinquantaine passée, ses rhumatismes lui faisaient mal. Il prit ses clefs sous le sol et ce fut à cet instant qu'il la vit , sous le lit.

" Colonel?"  
" Bonsoir Paul..." fit Oscar dépitée et honteuse.  
"Mais qu'est ce que vous faites là?"  
" euh..."  
" J'ai aidé André à revenir dans sa chambre et saoul comme il était, il a arraché ma croix et euh qui est tombée sous le lit donc je la cherche."  
" Ah, bah oui et vous voyez rien là dessous"  
" Oui..."  
" Attendez je vous apporte un chandelier"  
" Merci c'est gentil Paul"

Elle profita de cet instant pour dégrafer sa croix et la jeter un peu plus loin.  
" Voila" fit Paul  
" C'est gentil"  
" Ah, je la vois " fit Paul  
" Sur votre droite"

Oscar reprit sa croix et sortit du dessous du lit.  
"Bien"  


" Oui"  
" Je vous raccompagne à votre chambre colonel"  
" Ça va aller merci Paul"  
" Allons, ça me fait plaisir, c'est pas tous les soirs que je peux vous rendre service"  
" c'est sur..."

Oscar quitta donc en compagnie de Paul la chambre d'André. Elle s'écroula sur son lit une fois dans la sienne. Elle l'avait tout de même échappé belle.

Le lendemain, un beau soleil la réveilla. Et tous n'attendaient plus qu'elle pour le pique-nique.

" Mais que fait t'elle donc?" dit Grand mère.

"André, vas voir?"  
" Mais j'ai mal à la tête"  
" Tu n'avais qu'à pas boire autant!"  
" Bien bien"

André se dirigea vers la chambre. Il frappa mais aucune réponse.  
" Oscar? Nous t'attendons tous pour partir pour le pique-nique"  
" Me voila" fit Oscar en ouvrant la porte souriante. Elle avait noué ses cheveux ce qui surprit André et avait mit l'une de ses plus jolies tenues de ville.  
"Je suis prête André" dit t'elle pleine de confiance en cette nouvelle journée.

André lui soupira. Elle s'était faite aussi belle pour Fersen, il n'y avait là aucun doute à ses yeux.

a bientot

voici le chapitre 5, j'ai eu le temps de finir en conf , donc je le met , plus court que les autres. J'espere qu'il vous plaira malgré tout

Merci a Korr pour le beta rapide

Grand-mère avait décidé de venir avec eux ce dimanche et racontait des petites anecdotes sur Oscar et André à Fersen et Prudence.

"C'est complètement faux. Il a attaqué le premier en dévorant tous les biscuits que l'on m'avait rapportés de Nantes !" se défendit Oscar. Grand-mère et André se mirent à rire.

"En parlant de repas, ce fut délicieux." dit André.  
Grand mère eut un large sourire. " Nous le devons à notre remarquable Prudence."  
"Merci." fit-elle timidement.  
André, tu as mangé plus que les autres d'ailleurs !" constata Grand-mère. "Tu devrais remercier la cuisinière."  
"Merci" fit André.  
"En fait ce qui me ferait plaisir André, c'est un baiser sur la joue/" lança prudence.  
"Comment ?" cria Oscar. "Mais c'est inconvenant !"  
"Oh Oscar ma petite... après tout, ils ne sont pas nobles. Cela ce fait chez nous, les gens de peu." dit Grand-mère, prête à tout pour caser son petit fils.  


"Ne soyez pas prude mon amie." renchérit Fersen à qui la chose arrangeait grandement les affaires.

Prudence n'attendit pas pour tendre la joue à André. André regardait la joue et Oscar fixait André. Il n'allait pas osé faire cela devant elle. Elle se saisit inconsciemment de la fourchette qui se trouvait près d'elle.

"Allons mon garçon, mais serais-tu timide ?" défia Grand-mère.

André regardait Oscar qui lançait un regard enflammé à ce dernier. Il vit qu'elle serrait la fourchette qu'elle tenait au point d'en avoir la main toute rouge. Un léger sourire en coin se dessina aux creux de ses lèvres. Se pourrait-il que, par un quelconque miracle, celle-ci ressente de la jalousie envers Prudence ? L'idée lui plaisait follement.

Seul façon d'en avoir le coeur net, embrasser Prudence sur la joue et constater la réaction sur le visage de sa bien-aimée.

"Très bien." dit André. "Merci pour ce bon repas." dit-il en se penchant sur la joue de la grande brune.

Alors qu'il allait atteindre la douce joue de celle ci, il fut surpris de non pas sentir la joue mais les lèvres de Prudence, qui avait soudain sciemment tourné la tête. Sous la surprise, il se retira bien vite n'ayant pas prévu cela, mais quelque peu rouge.

"Comme c'est mignon, vous êtes si beaux tous les deux." lança Grand-mère.

Il regarda très vite Oscar pour voir sa réaction. La fourchette était complètement tordue. Mais Oscar ne laissa rien transparaître d'autre. Elle se retenait d'aller étrangler cette impudente. S'il n'y avait pas eu Fersen , Grand-mère, et si seulement André ne la voyait pas comme une soeur, elle aurait fait un scandale. Cette Prudence était devenue dangereuse. Rien ne l'arrêterait. Tout comme l'humeur d'Oscar, le ciel s'assombrit et des éclairs transpercèrent le ciel.

"Nous devrions rentrer." dit Grand-mère.

La pluie se mit vite à tomber et tous rangèrent les affaires dans les paniers pour regagner le carrosse. André maudit le temps. Il était le cocher. Il allait être trempé. Dans le carrosse , Oscar ne prononçait pas un mot. Elle bouillait de colère.

André était pensif. Avait-il bien vu ? Oscar avait eu l'air plus que contrarié après ce baiser. Il était très embêté par la situation. Il avait joué avec le feu et s'était brûlé. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Prudence allait agir ainsi. De plus, il avait promis a cette dernière de parler ce soir à Oscar pour l'emmener à Versailles.

Dans le carrosse, Grand-mère était toute fière.  
"C'est comme cela que j'ai séduit mon époux, c'était un pique-nique et je l'ai embrassé pour la première fois de cette façon."  
"Oscar, j'aurai à vous parler dès que nous serons rentrés." murmura Fersen. "C'est très important."

Oscar s'attendait au pire. A peine furent-ils arrivés que sans jeter un seul coup d'oeil à son ami 

d'enfance, qui était trempé jusqu'aux os, celle-ci s'engouffra dans le château, suivie de Fersen.

"Prudence, apportez à mon petit-fils des vêtements secs." fit Grand-mère en lançant un petit clin d'oeil à celle-ci.

"Oscar" dit Fersen alors que celle-ci allait entrer dans sa chambre sans vouloir lui parler.  
Il l'arrêta en la saisissant par le poignet  
"Monsieur, lâchez-moi !" ordonna-t-elle, furieuse.  
"Je sais que c'est vous Oscar, cette inconnue du bal, cette beauté qui a ravi mon coeur ! Je vous ai reconnue Oscar." lui dit-il en la mettant au pied du mur.  
Elle se mit à rire. "Vous délirez monsieur de Fersen ? Moi, venir habillée en femme à un bal ? Avez-vous perdu la raison ?"  
"Je sais que c'est vous."  
"Absolument pas..."  
"Vous m'aimez, je le sais... j'ai vu vos regards, et ce jour-là, ce jour-là..."  
"Ce jour-là , ce n'était pas moi !" vociféra-t-elle.  
"Il n'y a pas de honte à aimer Oscar... Vous aussi, vous avez le droit à l'amour... mon amie."  
"Lâchez mon poignet !" ordonna-t-elle une nouvelle fois. Fersen obéit.  
" Je sais ce que vous ressentez Oscar, mais n'ayez point honte de vous sentir femme, d'avoir un coeur de femme"  
"Écoutez monsieur de Fersen, je vous le dis et le répète , ce n'est pas moi."  
"Vous mentez... Oscar, cessez donc de vous emprisonner dans ce mensonge qu'est votre vie..Un jour votre père a décidé pour vous mais..."  
"Mais celui que j'aime monsieur ce n'est pas vous, c'est André !" lança-t-elle.  
"Comment ?"  
"Voila vous savez tout, laissez-moi maintenant..."  
" Je ne vous crois pas...Si cela avait été le cas vous auriez réagi lorsque Prudence l'a embrassé, mais vous n'aviez rien dit , rien fait."  
" Croyez ce que vous voulez..."  
" Vous vous servez d'André comme couverture, mais Oscar, je sais que ce jour-là c'était vous."  
" Vous vous trompez Monsieur."  
" Je n'abandonnerai pas Oscar" dit-il en lui baisant la main subitement. "Je vous laisse réfléchir."

Oscar rentra dans sa chambre et fit voler un chandelier qui se trouvait par là

Pendant ce temps, Prudence apportait à André du linge sec.

"André, alors, tu vas lui demander ce soir ?"  
"Je ne sais pas si c'est le bon soir," dit André. "pour lui demander ça, il m'a paru agité..."  
"Tu me l'a promis André..."  
"Je sais, mais... il y a quelque chose... je..."  
"Tu as peur de ce petit noble c'est ça !"  
"Pas du tout, tu fais fausse route. Je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est que les choses sont plus compliquées que tu ne crois."  
"Je n'ai jamais eu qu'un seul rêve dans ma vie André, c'est qu'un jour, je puisse avoir l'impression d'être une princesse."  
"Il vaut mieux attendre malgré tout..."  
" Je t'en prie...c'est très important pour moi."  
" A une seule condition !"  


" Je t'écoute."  
"Tu arrêtes de te montrer si familière avec moi, tu ne me prends plus la main, tu ne me touches plus, plus rien. Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi Prudence."

Prudence fit un large sourire et tendit sa main. "Marché conclu ! Tant que je vais à Versailles."  
Ils se serrèrent la main.

Quelque chose chagrinait André malgré tout. La jeune femme aurait du avoir le coeur brisé mais elle n'en avait pas l'air. Il fronça les sourcils. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait retrouvé Prudence, il se méfia.

"André, j'ai tout de même un autre service à te demander."  
"Lequel ?"  
"Pour la robe, je n'ai rien à me mettre... Je n'ai pas les moyens..."  
"Je paierai le tissu aux Jarjayes, et Grand-mère te confectionnera quelque chose."  
"Oh merci André ! Je te revaudrai cela ! Je te le promets."  
" Laisse-moi me changer maintenant." dit-il un peu plus froidement.

Prudence quitta la chambre de celui-ci. Il se demandait comme il allait aborder le sujet avec Oscar. De son coté, Oscar se creusait les méninges pour trouver une solution de se débarrasser de Fersen.

André devait apporter son chocolat à Oscar, il décida donc de profiter de cette occasion pour lui parler de la requête de Prudence. Il prit une petite pause avant de taper à la porte de celle ci. Il n'était pas certain d'y trouver Oscar de bonne humeur.

"Entre" fit la voix avec une autorité sans faille.  
"Voici ton chocolat" dit 'il en posant le plateau sur la table basse.

Oscar n'avait pas daigné le regarder. Elle se coiffait les cheveux. Elle le voyait cependant à travers le miroir. André se mit à fixer le lustre de la pièce qu'il trouvait soudain fascinant. Oscar en profita pour se venger de sa passivité face aux actions de Prudence:

" Tu as raison André, il faut le nettoyer..."  
" Que? Quoi?"  
" Va chercher l'échelle, je ne compte pas dormir tout de suite"

Mal lui en avait prit, le voila qui fut de corvée et il n'y avait pas pire chose que de faire briller ces maudits lustres. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec les outils et escalada l'échelle. Elle se posa sur le lit en le regardant. Elle se surprit à fixer le magnifique fessier de l'homme alors que celui ci ne se doutait de rien.

"Oscar " commença André " Je me demandais, tu te souviens de la fois où tu as emmené Rosalie à Versailles, alors qu'elle n'était pas noble..."

Il n'avait pas eu besoin d'en dire plus, furibonde, elle se releva du lit. Il n'allait tout de même pas lui demander d'introduire Prudence à la cour.

" Oui, amusant, vu qu'en fait, elle se révéla être de sang noble" rétorqua Oscar  
" Oui, mais tu ne le savais pas l'époque"  


Oscar rageait, il allait lui demander cela. Elle s'approchait dangereusement de l'échelle. Une petite chute lui remettrait les idées en place pensait t'elle. Mais elle n'en fit rien, juste l'idée lui soulagea le coeur. Oscar croisa ses bras. André comprit que la tâche allait être délicate. Il décida donc de jouer avec la fierté d'Oscar.

" On dirait que tu n'aimes pas Prudence, Oscar, tu as été froide avec elle globalement... dois-je y voir de la jalousie ?"

Le scélérat, pensait t'elle.  
" Moi jalouse, et de Prudence? explique moi en quoi je pourrais être jalouse de cette femme?"  
" Eh bien c'est une amie d'enfance, je l'ai connue avant toi et..."  
" Et?"  
" Elle est plus grande que toi..."

Il pouffa de rire du haut de son perchoir. Il s'arrêta vite, voyant qu'Oscar, elle ne riait pas.  
" Bref, si tu n'es pas jalouse"  
" Absolument pas..." rajouta t'elle  
" Tu ne verrais pas d'inconvénient à ce qu'elle nous accompagne un soir à un bal à Versailles"

Elle venait de tomber dans le plus horrible des pièges. Elle avait même sauté dedans à pieds joints. André ne put réprimer un petit sourire de satisfaction.

" Bien sur... Et qui va payer pour la robe? Tu n'espères tout de même pas que je paye"  
" Je paierai le tissu, sur mes économies"

Oscar alla s'asseoir à cette nouvelle. Il allait lui payer la robe, lui offrir la robe... Son coeur se serra. Elle imaginait déjà Prudence dans une robe confectionnée par Grand-mère ; cette grande tige y serait splendide. Elle serra les poings, comment une simple roturière pouvait elle être aussi jolie.

" Tu es bien généreux, toi qui ne dépenses pas un sous, même pas pour te payer une tenue convenable"  
" Elle veux s'offrir un soir de princesse, je pense que tu peux comprendre cela..." dit André avec plein de sous entendu.

Elle avait reçu le coup en plein coeur.

" A propos de Fersen, puisque tu en parles"  
" Je n'en ai pas parlé..."  
" Il m'a dit tout à l'heure, qu'il savait que c'était moi, l'inconnue du bal"  
" Comment?" fit André qui vacilla de l'échelle.

Oscar voyant le danger, se releva vite pour éviter toute chute et tenir celle ci.

" Ca va?"  
" Oui, merci, cette échelle est trop vieille, je crois, elle n'est plus très stable" menti André  
" Je reste à la tenir alors"

Il y eu un silence de quelques minutes.  


" C'est d'accord" dit Oscar " nous l'emmènerons à Versailles, mais à une condition"  
" Laquelle?" demanda André suspicieux.  
" J'en profiterai pour y retourner en robe..."  
" Comment" fit encore André cette fois ci, il décida de redescendre.  
" Attend, je ne t'ai pas tout dit"  
" Ainsi, je vais revenir, sous l'identité de la belle inconnue qu'a vu Fersen..."

André posa le chiffon sur une petite table et décida de s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit.  
" Je danserai a nouveau avec lui..."

Le coeur d'André se serra. Dire qu'il avait pensé qu'elle puisse être jalouse de Prudence.

" Et tu te chargeras de Prudence, dans les jardins..."  
" Pardon? J'ai du louper un chapitre Oscar. Que vais je faire avec Prudence dans les jardins?"  
" Elle se fera passer pour moi! On va rajuster un de mes uniformes usés, une perruque blonde, cela fera l'affaire, comme cela, je m'arrangerai pour que Fersen pense que je fais mon tour de garde avec toi comme à l'accoutumer, et que donc son inconnue, moi, n'est pas moi"

André fronça les sourcils. Avait t'il bien tout compris?

" Je vois... Mais je croyais que..."  
" Que quoi André?"  
" Eh bien..."  
" Disons que j'ai eu mon heure de princesse moi aussi, mais que je ne veux pas du trône..."

André se sentait soulager, est ce là une manière de lui dire, qu'elle n'aimait pas, n'aimait plus Fersen? Alors que celui ci, c'était déclaré à elle."

Il ne pu réprimer un large sourire.  
" C'est parfait!" dit t'il  
" Pour Prudence, nous retournons au bal, un autre jour, un jour où Fersen ne sera pas là. Si il voit une roturière à la cour... "  
" Oui, il a l'esprit ouvert mais..."  
" Bien, je te laisse informer Prudence de ce marché"  
" Oui" dit t'il avec un large sourire.

Ce soir était l'un des plus beaux soirs de sa vie. Oscar venait de refermer le chapitre Fersen. Il se releva du lit et s'apprêtait à sortir quand Oscar lui dit :

" Minute papillon, tu n'as pas fini de nettoyer le lustre"  
"Oscar..."  
" Je vois encore de la poussière, il faudra remettre deux bougies aussi"

Il repartit donc à sa tache, alors qu'elle reprit sa position allongée sur le lit, récupérant par la même occasion, une vue imprenable sur le bel apollon. Le lendemain, Prudence accepta le marché avec une surprise non contenue.

" Comment? Oscar est une femme? Et Fersen est amoureux d'elle? Mais elle veut le repousser?  
" Chut! Ne parles pas si fort!" dit André  


André se décida donc de raconter à Prudence, l'histoire incroyable de la destinée d'Oscar. Pendant ce temps, Grand mère avait fort à faire, entre les mesures pour l'uniforme que devait porter Prudence et les deux nouvelles robes. Le général la surpris en train de coudre.

"Grand mère, mais que cela signifie? Des robes?"  
" Oui, oui, André, m'a payé ses euh robes pour Prudence"  
" La nouvelle soubrette... Qui est son amie d'enfance..."  
" C'est cela oui"  
" Il l'aime beaucoup dites moi, c'est bien la première dépense que je le vois faire et pour une femme" dit t'il pensif  
" Oui... Il a payé sur sa cassette personnelle"  
" Montrez les moi" demanda t'il  
" Euh, oui, oui..."

Il y avait une robe bleue destinée à Prudence, et une robe verte pour Oscar. Oscar avait elle même choisi la couleur.

"Elles seront très jolies, une fois terminées" dit le Général.  
" Je vais, lui payer, la verte... Ce sera un cadeau, ne lui dites pas, mais pour une fois que ce petit s'intéresse à une femme"  
" Bien... Merci"

Oscar, elle devait se préparer psychologiquement pour le comte de Fersen.

" Monsieur de Fersen, j'ai a vous parler, venez dans mon boudoir" lui demanda t'elle.  
" Comment allez vous Oscar ?"  
" Bien"  
" Avez vous réfléchi à notre conversation?"  
" Non, puisque cela n'avait pas lieu d'être, par contre j'ai retrouvé l'identité de votre belle inconnue"  
"Impossible" lança Fersen  
" Elle est Marquise, c'est une jeune veuve, du nom de Bérénice... Elle a perdu son mari lors d'un terrible accident, le Marquis d'Esbly et depuis ce jour là, elle a perdu la voix, la pauvre est devenue muette, d'où ses rares venues à Versailles"  
" Vous vous moquez de moi, comme cela est cruel Oscar"  
"Vous m'affligez Fersen avec cette obstination, quoi qu'il en soit j'ai une très bonne nouvelle pour vous. La marquise sera au bal ce vendredi. Ainsi donc, vous pourrez la revoir et lui faire part de vos sentiments"  
" Allez vous vous aussi à ce bal?"  
" Evidemment, je suis de garde…"

Fersen était interloqué. Se pouvait t'il qu'il se soit trompé à ce point.

" Très bien..." fit Fersen déconfit.

Oscar et André avaient tout préparé, Oscar partirait avec Fersen au bal, pendant que lui et Prudence l'attendraient dans son cabinet à Versailles, pour intervertir les rôles. Tout était prévu.

" Ca sera parfait!" Dit Oscar  
" Oui, tu n'as pas peur tout de même, qu'il veuille te présenter à euh toi? Et si il tentait de te séduire Oscar, de vouloir t'embrasser" dit André  
" Eh bien il m'embrassera"  
" Comment?"  
" Ce n'est qu'un baiser après tout"  
" Mais Oscar, excuse moi du peu, mais tu es tout de même une femme et le premier baiser d'une femme est important..."  
" Qui te dit que ce serait mon premier baiser?"  
" Oscar" fit André outré.  
" Ne me dis pas que tu as déjà embrassé..."  
" Bien sur que si !"  
" Ca alors" dit André très mécontent, il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se rappeler le baiser qu'il lui avait donné après la bagarre de la taverne alors qui?  
" Tu as déjà embrassé Fersen? Ce soir là tu as embrassé Fersen?" interrogea t'il  
" Tu t'intéresses soudain ... que me vaut l'honneur?"  
" Tu sais très bien que cela m'intéresse, ne suis je pas ton ami? Ton confident, comment as tu pu me cacher ça"

Oscar soupira, ne pouvait t'il pas dire autre chose que le mot ami...

" C'est quelque chose de priver, voila pourquoi, toi, tu ne m'as jamais raconté ton premier baiser après tout... Et celui de Prudence ne devait pas être le premier..."  
" Ah la différence, que moi je n'ai eu que des baisers volés! Je suis un homme difficile, celle que j'embrasserai n'est pas née" se justifia t'il

Cette phrase lui fit plaisir, et en même temps, celle qu'il embrasserait n'était pas née...Que devait t'elle en conclure?

" Que des baisers volés... Et tu as l'air de te laisser berner bien facilement"  
" Je suis trop naïf..."  
" C'est cela ..."  
" Allez dis moi..."  
" Bon si tu insistes..."

André voulait savoir, qu'importe si cela lui ferait mal maintenant que le sujet était lancé.  
" Rosalie..."  
" Rosalie...?"

Il pouffa de rire.

" Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle?"  
" Ca n'est pas un baiser alors!"  
" Bien sur que si"  
" Non, moi je parlais d'un baiser d'homme... un vrai baiser"  
" C'était tout de même un baiser..." insista Oscar  
" Oh oui, je vous imagine, surtout Rosalie, ça a du être un effleurement de lèvres... "  
" Et alors, c'est cela un baiser!"  
" Oh Oscar, non pas du tout!"  
" Ah monsieur est un expert...Peut être?"  


Oscar savourait ce petit moment. Parviendrait t'elle a ses fins? Apres tout, il arrivait à la manipuler sans peine pourquoi pas l'inverse?

" Comparé a toi, je suis un as du baiser"  
" Bah vas y montre moi alors!" lui dit t'elle.  
" Quoi?"  
" Tu m'as bien entendu..."  
" Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis..."  
" Si si, montres moi ce qu'est un baiser, un vrai"  
" Je te connais, il y a un piège..."  
" Promis, juré, pas de piège"

Elle allait l'avoir son baiser. Elle le voulait, elle l'aurait de grés ou de force.

" Aucun chantage après? Aucun coup de poing, aucune corvée..."  
" Non, je te jure..."

André n'y croyait pas ses yeux et ses oreilles. Elle lui demandait de l'embrasser et ce n'était pas là une farce de celle ci. Il avait encore de douloureux souvenirs de jeunesse, où la petite fille était la reine des défis qui lui retombaient dessus et les coups de louches qui suivaient.

" Très bien..." dit t'il en s'avançant  
" Je suis toute à toi" dit Oscar

Le cauchemar était devenu rêve, il allait l'embrasser avec son accord. Elle, sa douce, sa belle et sa fière Oscar. Il mit ses mains sur les deux épaules de la solide jeune femme qui commençait à sentir son coeur tambouriner. Elle allait recevoir son premier baiser, un baiser d'amour, de l'homme de ses rêves, de sa vie, d'André, son André. Le coeur palpitait de plus en plus fort. Elle ferma les yeux le sourire aux lèvres.

Puis elle les sentit ces lèvres, douces, chaudes sur son front. Elle ouvrit soudain les yeux. " André ?" fit t'elle déçue.  
" Le premier baiser d'une femme c'est important Oscar, on ne le demande pas par défi, je ne voudrais pas que tu le regrettes un jour"

Le dilemme d'André avait été grand, mais il voulait un baiser d'amour partagé. C'est pourquoi, il se résigna, ne pensa pas qu'a lui mais à préserver la femme qu'il aimait.

Oscar fut attristée.  
" Je vais voir où Grand mère en est avec les robes"

Oscar restait là comme sonnée par un coup de bâton.  
" Il ne m'aime pas, pire je ne l'attire pas, il se laisse embrasser, mais moi..." elle se rappela la phrase " la femme que j'embrasserai n'est pas née"

André était fier de lui. Il avait déjà volé un baiser à sa belle, et l'avait toujours regretté, elle pensait à Fersen à ce moment là, et ce baiser n'avait pas tourné comme il l'avait espéré, elle ne s'en était pas rappelée. Et lui avait sentit un grand vide et une grande souffrance après avoir déposé ses lèvres, savoir que cela ne se reproduirait jamais.  


Oscar était au bord des larmes et ignorait que de sa fenêtre, monsieur de Jarjayes avait été témoin de la scène.

" Cet André est remarquable." pensa t'il " Oscar...que vous arrive t'il mon fils..." dit t'il.

La jeune colonel s'enferma dans sa chambre jusqu'au soir. Fersen ponctuel, vint la chercher pour se rendre à Versailles, de leur coté Prudence et André était partis quelques heures avant.

" C'est incroyable tout de même, j'ai encore du mal à croire qu'elle soit une femme"  
" Elle a des manières si masculine" ajouta t'elle.  
" C'est ainsi qu'elle a été élevée, toi aussi tu es un peu garçon manqué "  
" Oui, la pauvre, ça doit être dur, se faire passer pour ce que l'on est pas, a cause d'une décision d'un père"  
" Elle s'en sort très bien"  
" Tout de même André, se faire passer pour un homme toute sa vie, ce n'est pas sain..."  
" Tu t'intéresses à elle soudain?"  
" Bah oui, une femme militaire cela n'est pas commun!"  
" C'est sûr"  
" C'est même très encourageant en fait"  
" Comment cela"  
" Cela prouve que nous les femmes pouvons faire aussi bien que les hommes! Et en plus nous sommes capables de donner la vie!"  
" Vu comme cela..."  
" Je l'ai toujours pensé, nous valons mieux que d'être des machines à faire des bébés"

La porte du cabinet s'ouvrit et Oscar entra.

" Bien, je n'ai plus qu'à me changer..."

André laissa Oscar avec prudence. Cette dernière devait l'aider à s'habiller. Ainsi qu'a se coiffer.

" Colonel, je voulais vous dire... "  
" Quoi donc?"  
" Je suis admirative, quelle force de caractère vous avez là, pour vivre ainsi votre vie"  
" Je n'ai pas le choix"  
" Je comprend, pourtant vous y parvenez très bien "  
" Merci"  
" Ca me donne du courage!"

Il fallu une heure à Prudence et Oscar pour être prêtes. Oscar était resplendissante

" Oh, Colonel, cette couleur vous va à ravir, vous êtes superbe"

Oscar prit une grande inspiration. Elle devrait faire face à Fersen maintenant et le convaincre. Elle priait pour que tout ce passe bien. Ce fut donc le coeur battant qu'Oscar fait pour la seconde fois, apparition habillée en femme, à la galerie des glaces. Elle fit la même entrée remarquée que la première fois.

Fersen n'en croyait pas ses yeux lorsqu'il la vit. "Oscar, je sais que c'est vous" pensa t'il Il n'en démordait pas. La ressemblance était évidente. Il s'avança vers elle.

" Madame, m'accorderiez vous cette danse?"  
" hu hu" fit Oscar

Dans les jardins, André s'inquiétait de ne pouvoir assister au déroulement de la soirée. Un problème de taille s'avançait vers lui et Prudence… En effet, Girodel s'avançait vers eux. Il allait si il s'avançait encore un peu, démasquer Prudence. André expliqua très vite à Prudence, le danger de la situation.

" Oscar est son supérieur? C'est bien cela ?"  
" Oui"  
"Très bien, j'ai une idée, tu me fais confiance André"  
" Oui" dit t'il sans trop réfléchir.

Il n'était plus qu'a quelques mètres d'eux. Girodel venait de les apercevoir. Il soupira, son ange bien aimée était toujours affublée de son domestique, cela en était pénible. Soudain, Prudence fit basculer André dans ses bras, maîtrisant la situation et l'embrassa. Sonné, André en tomba sur les fesses après le rapide baiser. Elle ne se démonta pas et fit voler sa veste rouge dans les airs en plongeant vers celui ci. Girodel s'arrêta net devant la scène. Oscar, son supérieur, batifolait allègrement avec son écuyer et avait le contrôle de la chose. Jamais, il n'aurait pensé cela d'elle. Il était blafard, horrifié, mortifié, le coeur brisé. Ces deux là étaient amants. Il tourna les talons rapidement.

"Il est parti c'est bon " fit t'elle

André se releva.  
" Désolée, André, je sais que je t'avais promis de ne plus ... mais bon"  
" La situation est sauve c'est ce qui compte " lança t'il.  
" Par contre, elle va avoir une sacrée réputation, le colonel maintenant"  
"Oh, Girodel, n'est pas homme a raconter des cancans" dit t'il. De plus, cela l'arrangeait divinement bien que celui ci pense qu'Oscar et lui furent Amants.

Pendant ce temps Fersen dansait avec Oscar.

" Je sais que c'est vous Oscar, vous jouez la comédie... Mais vous ne me tromperez point"

Oscar mima un léger étourdissement et pointa du doigt le balcon.  
" Vous voulez prendre l'air"  
" hu hu"  
" Très bien ma chère"

Arrivée sur le balcon, Oscar jeta un rapide coup d'oeil, comme prévu, Prudence et André étaient à leurs vues. Ils discutaient, elle vit tout comme Fersen, le lieutenant de Girodel s'éloigner à grand pas. Oscar se demandait, inquiète si le lieutenant avait découvert la supercherie quant à Fersen, il en restait muet d'horreur. Il fixait la colonel avec André, puis la Marquise à côté de lui.

" Je...Madame, je me confond, en excuse, je vous ai prit pour une autre"  
" hu hu" fit Oscar

Soudain, il se mit à genoux devant celle ci.  
"Hu hu?"

Qu'allait t'il encore inventer pensait Oscar.  
" Madame, vous êtes d'une beauté si rare, vous avez enflammé mon coeur dès que je vous ai vu"  
"Hu hu" répondit t'elle.

Il n'allait tout de même pas la demander en mariage ici, sur un balcon s'inquiétait Oscar. André regardait avec Prudence la scène.

" Eh bien, il ne se laisse pas si facilement abattre le beau suédois"  
" Beau... Beau, il est pas si beau que ça"  
" Si tout de même, il est très beau"  
" Les femmes..."  
" C'est le coté exotique, et puis l'accent, l'accent c'est charmant"  
" Prudence, tu ne serais pas un peu volage?"  
" Tu serais jaloux?"  
" Non..."  
" Tant pis!"

Fersen saisit la main d'Oscar. A ce moment, on annonça l'arrivée de la Reine. " Sa majesté Marie Antoinette" Fersen lâcha la main.

" La reine? Mais, je croyais qu'elle était au chevet de son fils. Il doit aller mieux" poursuivit t'il. " Veuillez m'excuser, madame" dit t'il à Oscar.

" Mais quel goujat " pensa Oscar " dire que j'ai cru être amoureuse de lui!!"

Fersen pénétra dans la galerie des glaces et croisa le regard de Marie antoinette. Celle ci lui sourit timidement  
" Oh ma reine... je croyais que vous aviez fait le serment au seigneur de ne plus me revoir..."

Fersen en oublia la belle Marquise qui retourna dans le cabinet du colonel où l'attendait Prudence et André. Elle leur raconta ce qui s'était passé. Elle était passablement énervée.

" Peut être que vous l'aimiez un peu plus que ça " remarqua Prudence  
" Comment?"  
" Vous m'avez l'air contrariée" renchérit Prudence.

Seul André ne disait mot. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de tout cela.

" Vous êtes une femme, vous devriez comprendre..." dit Oscar  
" Oui dans un sens... cet homme est volage, mais peut t'on lui en vouloir d'essayer de se libérer de son amour pour la reine? Un amour condamné à ne pas être vécu"  
" Peut être... bon je dois reprendre mon service, Girodel m'attend pour un rapport, à ce propos, j'ai vu qu'il s'éloignait de vous tout à l'heure? Il vous a vu?"  


" Ah oui! Il a failli" Fit Prudence " mais j'ai parfaitement géré le situation"  
" Comment cela faillit?"  
" Le seul petit hic, c'est qu'il croit maintenant que vous êtes amants avec André?"  
" Comment ?!" hurla Oscar  
" Ne te fâche pas Oscar "dit André  
" Mais qu'avez vous fait?" criait le colonel

Oscar avait du mal à se contenir devant le récit de Prudence.  
" Vous n'avez pas osé! André comment as tu pu!" elle hurlait toujours. Elle était furieuse.  
" Je sais c'est terrible pour ta réputation" dit André " Mais Girodel est un homme d'honneur"  
"Tu vas me le payer André" criait t'elle.

Elle se moquait bien de sa réputation, ce qui l'importait c'est qu'il avait encore embrassé, enfin avait encore été embrassé par cette grande bringue qui n'en ratait pas une.

" La situation exigeait des mesures drastiques" dit Prudence  
" Oh vous taisez vous! " hurlait Oscar  
" Oscar, calme toi" dit André le coeur lourd de voir oh combien cela ne lui faisait pas plaisir que Girodel pouvait les penser amants.  
" Prudence, aidez moi a me déshabiller, André, tu rentres a Jarjayes tout de suite! Je ne veux plus te voir !"  
" Je suis puni! Tu me punis comme un gamin !" cria t'il soudain : " Je te rappelle ma petite que nous avons sauvez la situation aujourd'hui dans laquelle tu t'es mise toute seule, ce soir où tu as eu la fabuleuse idée d'aller mettre une robe pour aller au bal et devenir soudainement une femme" continua t'il  
" Et à qui la faute?!"  
" Comment ça à qui la faute?" gronda André  
" C'était ton idée, je te signale"  
" Pardon? Mais quand ai-je dis une chose pareille ? Éclaire moi, car là je suis pris d'amnésie !"  
" Regardes Oscar, des oiseaux migrateurs, ils vont où ils veulent, mais ils reviennent toujours, je ne sais plus quoi, car rien ne peut les empêcher"  
" Comment?"  
" Alors" fit t'elle " ça te rappelle quelque chose?"  
" Mais je faisais allusion à Fersen!! "  
" Comment?"  
" Oui il a migré aux Amériques pour oublier la reine, mais rien n'a pu l'empêcher de revenir ... Mais enfin tu croyais quoi?"  
" Euh, tu n'es pas sérieux... moi je ..."  
" Tu quoi?"  
" Si vous pouviez m'expliquer…"

Soudain André réalisa :  
" Mon dieu, tu pensais que je pensais à ta condition, que je parlais de toi?"  
" Oui que rien ne pourra m'empêcher de redevenir ce que j'étais malgré que..."  
" C'était pas du tout cela"  
" Oui c'est bon j'ai compris maintenant"  
" Par contre, je ne comprend pas... Enfin tu pensais sérieusement que je te disais sous allusion d'aller te ... De redevenir"  
" Oui"  
" Et tu l'as fait?" fit André surpris  


" Je ... Je pensais que tu ... "

Elle n'allait quand même pas admettre devant lui et devant la prudence, qu'elle écoutait toujours et suivait toujours les conseils d'André car elle les savait sages et sincères et qu'avoir son approbation sur un tel sujet lui importait.

" Oscar... je "

Les deux jeunes gens étaient mal à l'aise. André n'arrivait pas à croire que quelque part il était à l'origine de cette soirée qui lui avait autant pesé sur le coeur. Oscar, elle ne voulait pas reconnaître devant lui, l'influence qu'il avait sur elle, qu'il avait toujours eu. Prudence voyait la situation inextricable devant elle.

" Dites moi, Oscar, vous n'aviez pas dit que Girodel vous attendait"  
" Oui! Oh oui, je dois me changer !"  
" Je vous laisse " fit André.

Prudence regardait Oscar avec un air malicieux.  
" En fait vous avez beau vivre comme un homme vous êtes une femme comme toutes les autres... "  
" De quoi parlez vous? Tirez moins fort, ça fait mal"  
" Excusez moi"  
" Alors dites moi, je pensais que dimanche se serait parfait pour mon bal"  
" Pardon"  
" Nous avons conclu un accord, dimanche m'irait parfaitement"  
" Je ne vois pas ce que cela - pour être franche- va vous rapporter, un soir de bal..."  
" Et vous ? Vous y êtes bien allés non?"

Prudence fit une petite mine qu'Oscar ne vit pas. Elle avait appris à l'apprécier cette femme colonel. Mais, elle n'avait pas d'autres solutions. Quand elle avait revu Grand mère ce jour là, que celle ci lui avait proposé du travail au château des Jarjayes, de revoir André, elle savait que c'était sa chance. Elle serait la source de nouveau ennui pour cette femme militaire mais il y a parfois des situations où une femme, n'a pas le choix.

A SUIVRE


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour,voici la suite de la fic

Oscar était de nouveau redevenue le colonel  
" Prudence, restez ici jusqu'a mon retour"

La jeune femme brune acquiesça. Oscar alla donc à la rencontre de son lieutenant.

" Girodel, tout se passe bien ? "  
" Rien a signaler mon colonel" lui répondit t'il tout en la fixant d'une drôle de façon.

La jeune femme savait bien ce que ce regard cachait, mais resta impassible et froide comme à son habitude. Le lieutenant n'arrêtait pas de la regarder. Oscar soupira quand elle vit La reine et Fersen danser ensemble. Ces deux là n'avaient t'ils donc rien compris à s'exposer ainsi. Elle était lasse de leurs manèges à tous.

Pendant ce temps, Prudence, fouillait les tiroirs du bureau du colonel.  
" C'est une chance, au final d'être enfermée ici" se disait t'elle.

De son coté, André venait d'arriver au château des Jarjayes où Oscar l'avait renvoyé après leur dispute. Il s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il repensait à Oscar, dans cette magnifique robe de bal verte. Encore une fois il n'avait pas pu lui dire combien il l'avait trouvé belle. Cela aurait été trop risqué, si jamais, elle s'apercevait qu'il avait un autre intérêt pour elle qu'amical... Non, il avait mieux fait de se taire. Il était cependant content de la soirée qui venait de marquer la fin de son attirance pour Fersen. Il finit par s'endormir. Il n'entendit donc pas rentrer Oscar et Prudence.

" Ainsi donc le comte de Fersen, reprendra ses affaires demain..."  
"Oui, la reine lui a trouvé un petit pavillon"

Oscar se remémora les excuses de Fersen à son égard, lorsqu'il la croisa en fin de soirée et qu'il lui annonça la décision de Marie antoinette.  
" Je vois" fis Prudence " Donc c'est toujours bon pour Dimanche?"  
" Oui, je sais tenir ma parole"  
" Merci colonel, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit"

Oscar regagna sa chambre fourbue. Elle repensa aux derniers événements. Au moins, elle s'était débarrassée de Fersen. Par contre, elle constata que pour la deuxième fois, André n'avait fait aucune remarque sur sa tenue. Ce n'était pas tous les jours pourtant qu'elle s'habillait de la sorte. Il fallait qu'elle se rende à l'évidence, elle ne lui faisait aucun effet, ni en tenue d'homme, ni en tenue de femme. Si jusqu'a présent, elle n'avait jamais remarqué ce manque d'intérêt flagrant que lui portait le jeune homme, aujourd'hui, c'était différent, cela l'ennuyait profondément. Lui avait t'il jamais fait un seul compliment sur sa beauté d'ailleurs? Elle essayait de chercher dans ses souvenirs.

" Oh tu as l'air d'une mère poule"  
Non, ce n'était pas un compliment.

" Te flatter, je m'en garderais bien"  
Celui là non plus

" Attention grand mère, ou elle va finir par prendre la grosse tête"  
Sur cette dernière réminiscence elle jeta un de ses oreillers par terre.

" Qu'est ce qu'il peut être indélicat..." grogna t'elle.

" Tu es très jolie Oscar" ah! Enfin une agréable parole...  
Oui, mais dites alors qu'il avait 7 ans, et qu'elle portait sa nouvelle chemise en soie.

Décidément, rien, il ne lui avait jamais fait un seul compliment. Alors dans les gestes peut être? Elle passa un bon quart d'heure à se rappeler le comportement de son ami envers elle. Rien non plus. Elle n'avait jamais surpris un regard tendancieux. Il était prévenant certes, protecteur, mais comme un ami, un frère. Rien de comparable avec les regards enflammés de passion que Fersen lançait à la Reine. Elle commençait à s'endormir. Mais avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, elle décida que demain, elle passerait du temps en tête à tête avec lui. D'avoir de nouveau un moment rien qu'à eux. Cela faisait longtemps d'ailleurs que cela ne s'était pas produit. Prudence de son coté admirait la robe de bal bleue que Grand mère avait déposé dans sa chambre. La vieille femme s'était surpassée. Elle avait eu plus de temps que pour la confection de la robe de sa petite Oscar et avait fait des merveilles.

" Je vais être majestueuse dans cette robe. Oh merci Grand mère"

Il fut très tôt lorsque Prudence se réveilla. Elle prépara avec grand mère le petit déjeuner et fit la chambre du général et de son épouse.

André lui était déjà aux écuries quand elles eurent finit. Oscar s'était levée tôt aussi, elle voulait profiter de cette journée.

" Le petit déjeuner des esclaves est prêt " dit Prudence à André en le rejoignant aux écuries.  
" J'ai fait une brioche, tu m'en diras des nouvelles"  
" Ah ça tombe, bien parce que j'ai une grande faim"

Prudence fit un large sourire.  
" Dis moi, Prudence..." fit t'il hésitant.  
"Oui?"  
" Tu ne m'en as pas dit beaucoup sur toi... Jusqu'à présent, sur ta vie, j'ai énormément parlé mais toi..."  
" Tu as raison. Que veux tu savoir?"  
" Oh!" fit t'il surpris.  
"Pourquoi es tu étonné? Tu demandes, je veux bien te répondre"

André ne savait pas sur quel pied danser avec cette jeune femme. Il avait du mal à la cerner.

" J'ai une idée " dit t'elle.  
" Tu m'accompagnes faire les courses au marché de la ville et si tu as des questions, j'y répondrai"  
" Tu as beaucoup de choses à acheter?"  
" Oui... prend un gros panier..."  
" En fait, tu me dis ça pour que je sois ton porteur!"  
" Autant que j'en profite, un bel homme comme toi, bien musclé, il faut que ca serve"

André se mit à rougir. Elle s'éloigna, il contracta son bras pour regarder ses muscles.  
" C'est vrai que je suis bien bâti" s'auto-congratula t'il.

Chose peu coutume pour Oscar, celle ci avait prit du temps pour s'apprêter. Elle avait soigné sa coiffure, avait mis sa plus jolie chemise, la plus légère qui pouvait si bien placée, laisser transparaître ses formes. Cette chemise d'ailleurs, elle ne l'avait jamais mise, car le jour même elle s'était rendue compte du défaut de celle-ci. De plus aujourd'hui, elle ne mettrait pas ses bandes. Elle laisserait sa poitrine respirer. Elle descendit joyeuse pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

" Bonjour, Grand mère, ça va ce matin?"  
" Oh que oui" fit Grand mère avec un large sourire.  
" Que se passe t'il?"  
" André est parti accompagner Prudence en ville" fit la vieille femme avec enthousiaste.  
" Comment?"  
" Cette petite sait y faire avec lui" dit t'elle fièrement.

Comment cette fille faisait t'elle pour toujours avoir un carrosse d'avance sur elle?

"Et toi ma petite? Que vas faire de ta journée de congés?"

Oscar ne répondit pas, encore trop contrariée par l'affaire Prudence.  
" Oscar?"  
"Oui.. Euh..." soudain elle eut une idée.  
" Je vais faire un gâteau!"

La vieille femme en recracha indélicatement son verre de vin.  
" J'ai du mal entendre ma petite fille"  
" Non, tu as bien entendu, je vais faire un gâteau!"

Grand mère s'approcha de la jeune femme, et posa sa main sur son front.  
" Tu n'as pas de fièvre pourtant"  
" Voila, tu vas me donner une recette, tu sais, la recette de forêt noire"  
" Oscar, c'est compliqué à faire..."  
" J'en doute, grand mère! Après tout, je suis une femme, les femmes savent cuisiner c'est dans notre nature... ce qui est compliqué c'est d'apprendre l'art de la guerre"  
" Tu sous estimes la tâche mon enfant"  
" Bien sur que non, c'est comme lorsque j'ai mis une robe, pas plus compliqué, un retour aux sources, à la base ne suis-je pas née pour accomplir ses tâches? Couture, cuisine et enfanter, la mission des femmes, rien de bien sorcier dans tout cela..." continua t'elle.  
" Tu as eu un coup sur la tête récemment ?"

" Grand mère, ne te moques pas de moi. De plus, comme je suis de sang noble, je vais faire un gâteau qui surpassera le sien" dit t'elle triomphante.  
" Mais de quoi parles tu? Tu veux surpasser qui?"  
" Donnes moi la farine, et le fouet Grand mère" fit t'elle en remontant ses manches.  
"Je vais t'aider..."  
" Non non, ce n'est pas la peine."  
"Mais Oscar"  
" Écris moi juste la recette"  


Grand mère soupira mais obéit.

De leur coté, Prudence et André étaient dans l'allée des fruits et légumes.  
" Il n'y a pas beaucoup de choix..." constata André.  
" C'est que les récoltes non pas été bonnes cette année..." dit le vendeur.  
" C'est hors de prix..." dit Prudence.  
" Ce n'est pas grave, nous avons les moyens "dit André.  
" Tu veux dire que les nobles ont les moyens... Mais les autres, c'est à dire la majorité des gens qui vivent dans ce pays..."  
" Tu as raison..."  
" Lorsqu'on vit chez les Jarjayes, on ne peut pas se rendre compte, c'est comme si il n'y avait pas de problème... C'est une bulle, mais il suffit de regarder l'allure de ce marché pour comprendre..."  
" Il viendra un jour André, où le peuple sera fatigué de payer pour une poignée de rentier..."  
" Tu n'exagères pas un peu... Enfin, c'est vrai que la situation est très préoccupante"  
" André, tu n'as jamais songé à t'éloigner de la noblesse, je crains que dans leur furie, les gens bientôt ne fassent plus la différence, et si un roturier est trop proche de nobles alors..."  
" Je ne sais pas quoi penser de tout cela à vrai dire..."  
" Nous pourrions partir ensemble? Qu'en dis tu? "  
" Comment?"  
" Juste une phrase comme ça, pas besoin de répondre, penses y c'est tout, ma porte t'es ouverte"  
" Prudence"  
" tss tss! Nous prendrons un kilo de pommes, si je me souviens, monsieur, ici présent aime bien cela"  
" C'est comme si c'était fait ma petite dame"  
" Tu parles que ta porte m'est ouverte... Mais toi, dis moi, n'as tu jamais aimé?"  
" Que veux tu dire?"  
" Eh bien, tu ne me parles jamais de ta vie...tu as tout de même 35 ans"  
" Oh, si tu veux savoir, mon 1er amour, je l'ai connu à huit ans"  
" Oh non, ne me dis pas que c'était mo.." il n'eut pas le temps de finir  
" Non, ton père... il était si beau, si doux, si gentil, tu lui ressembles tellement..."  
" C'est vrai? Tu sais j'ai du mal a me souvenir parfois, de son visage, j'étais si jeune"  
" Tu lui ressembles beaucoup... rassures toi,"  
" Je suis content.." dit t'il avec quelques trémolos dans la voix.

Elle en profita pour lui prendre la main.  
"Allez continuons, nos courses"

Pendant ce temps avec énergie Oscar battait les oeufs en neige.

" Trop facile..." dit t'elle " dire que j'entend les soubrettes se plaindre à cette tâche, c'est parce qu'elles n'ont rien dans le poignet"  
" Tu y arrives incroyablement bien" dit Grand mère perplexe.  
" Bien sur, j'ai de l'énergie et de la force ! Ça c'est grâce a mes entraînements et voila : terminé"  
" Bien je te laisse pour la suite..."  
" Oui oui, je contrôle, je maîtrise ces simples tâches de femmes" fit t'elle victorieusement.

Oscar était seule maintenant.  
" Ce gâteau ne sera que pour toi André, mon cadeau!"

Elle s'imaginait alors la scène. Elle lui apporterait le magnifique gâteau dans sa chambre.  
" C'est pour toi, je l'ai fait moi même"  
" Comment, toi?"  
" Oui..."  
" Il est splendide, la forme et parfaite"  
" Bien sur! "

André mangea un premier morceau.  
"Oh qu'il est bon"  
" Tu en doutais?"  
" Eh bien, j'avoue que tu es si peu féminine"... Oui il serait bien capable de lui dire cela le bougre. Mais elle passerait sur l'insulte.  
" Que croyais tu ? Que parce que j'ai été élevée en homme, je ne pouvais pas avoir les qualités naturelles d'une femme?"  
" Oh Oscar..." se leva t'il soudain vers elle. " C'est vrai et quelle femme tu es, tu sais magner aussi bien l'épée que le fouet"  
" Oui André, quelle femme peut s'en vanter?" fit t'elle en repoussant une mèche blonde

C'est alors qu'il vit la transparence de sa chemise.  
" Oscar, tu es si belle" et voila enfin, il le prononcerait ce mot, il verrait la lumière.

" Bon assez rêvé Oscar, continue, il me faut le lait..."

Elle leva la tête. " Paul ! Paul" cria t'elle.

L'homme arriva.  
" Oh colonel... Vous..." fit t'il interloqué.  
" Allez me chercher du lait " ordonna t'elle.  
" Vous avez besoin d'autres choses...?"  
" Non cela ira, je maîtrise, je contrôle, tout va bien"

Prudence et André venaient de finir leurs courses. Les deux paniers qu'André portait, étaient bien remplis.

" Tu sais pour une roturière, tu as des allures quelque peu..."  
" De quoi?"  
" Autoritaire... Je ne sais pas, tu pourrais porter un panier tout de même"  
" Je ne suis qu'une pauvre femme, tu oublies"  
" Oui mais je ne suis pas ton domestique... Et là, j'ai un peu l'impression de m'être fait avoir"  
" Oh, je peux te donner un baiser si tu veux... Pour te remercier"  
" Ah non! Mais c'est incroyable...ça !!"  
" Quoi?"  
" Tu ne lâches pas une seule seconde !"  
" Une femme amoureuse est prête à tout, et n'abandonne jamais... Ne le sais tu point?"  
" Eh bien..."  
" Elle n'est jamais tombée amoureuse le colonel ou quoi? Ah bah si je suis bête, tu vois même 

elle, s'est risquée à porter une robe, si ce n'est pas être prête à tout"

Fallait t'il qu'elle lui rappelle le triste évènement?

" Remarque c'est vrai que tu lui as soufflé l'idée..." fit t'elle en riant.

…Et qu'elle enfonce le clou.

" Tu ne peux pas te taire" rétorqua André.  
" Non, dis, demain, tu m'inviteras à danser, j'espère?"  
" Tu ne le mérites pas, tu te trouveras un cavalier j'en suis sur"  
" Je demanderai au colonel" dit t'elle taquine.  
"Tu peux rêver, elle ne dansera jamais avec toi. Oscar ne danse jamais" ajouta t'il  
" Sauf avec Fersen, elle a sûrement du danser avec lui hier encore"  
"Assez!" cria André.  
" Serais tu jaloux?" tu l'aimes ou quoi?"

André ne répondit rien.

" Tu as tors si tu l'aimes de croire qu'un noble ça peut t'aimer en retour... Tu ferais mieux de l'oublier très vite avant qu'elle ne t'arrache le coeur en morceau"  
" Qu'en sais tu?"  
" J'en sais... C'est tout, allez, tu traînes! Dépêches toi ! "

Oscar était devant son fourneau, plus que quelques minutes avant de retirer le chef d'oeuvre du four.

" Paul, Paul" cria t'elle.  
" Oui colonel" dit t'il en arrivant, il n'était pas très loin.  
" Voulez vous bien retirez mon gâteau du four, c'est très chaud, je ne voudrais pas me blesser"  
" Bien sur colonel"  
"Merci"

Il retira donc le précieux moule du four sans aucun commentaire.  
" Voila"  
" Parfait"

Elle s'approcha de son premier gâteau.

" Euh, mais il est tout plat? Que signifie?"  
"Alors Oscar?" fit Grand mère qui venait aux nouvelles.  
" Ah... Il n'a pas levé.." constata la vieille dame.  
" Et il a une drôle de forme..." fit Oscar très déçue.  
" Ce n'est pas grave, on va couvrir ça..."  
" C'est très grave au contraire..." déclara la jeune femme blonde.  
" Pour un premier cela aurait pu être pire crois moi"  
" C'est horrible! Je suis une femme, je devrais réussir ce genre de chose!"  
" Oscar..."  
" Elle le réussit bien... Voila, moi je ne suis qu'un homme, non, même pas, pas un homme pas une femme, jamais il ne fera attention a moi c'est fichu" déclara la jeune femme en quittant la 

pièce en trombe.

"Mais Oscar...Mais que lui prend t'il donc?" se demanda Grand mère.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Le général de Jarjayes arriva en cuisine.  
" Oh grand mère, que nous préparez vous de bon pour ce soir?"  
" Un faisan, je vais faire du faisan"

Il passa à coté du gâteau raté. Il l'observa intrigué. Grand mère ne fit aucun commentaire. Il sortit de la pièce silencieusement et se dirigea vers Paul. Oscar s'en voulait énormément d'avoir rater son gâteau. Elle avait pourtant bien tout suivi. C'était mathématiquement impossible qu'elle le rate. Elle redescendit en cuisine. Il fallait jeter cette immondice. N'en laisser aucune trace. La cuisine était déserte. Elle resta dépitée devant son gâteau de longues minutes.

André entra soudain " hum, ça sent bon ici, j'ai faim"

Elle sursauta quand elle le vit.  
" Tu es rentré?"  
" Oui y a pas cinq minutes, oh chouette y a un gâteau" dit t'il en voyant le moule.  
"Non" fit Oscar, " Il est raté!"  
" Pas grave, tant que ça me cale l'estomac avant le souper"

Il se saisit d'un gant et démoula celui ci qui tomba en miette " Ah... Oui, il a pas de consistance..."

Oscar baissa les yeux honteuse.

" Bon, il est encore un peu chaud, mais c'est pas bien grave"

Il se saisit d'une assiette et d'une cuillère pour en déposer les morceaux puis il s'attabla.  
" Tu n'en prends pas Oscar?"  
" Non, il est raté..."  
" Tant mieux ça en fera plus pour moi" dit t'il " il sent bien bon tout de même"

André avala un premier morceau.  
"Hum, wow, il est peut être moche a voir, mais alors quel régal ! Tu loupes quelque chose Oscar! "  
" C'est...C'est vrai? Il est bon"  
" Mieux que ça, bon je ne sais pas quel genre c'est, mais j'adore !"  
" A ce point?"  
" Tiens tu peux le mettre dans un plat à part, on ne va pas le servir au souper pour ton père, et je connais les autres si il s y goûtent, ils vont tout me le manger, je l'emmènerai dans ma chambre"  
"Ca doit être une nouvelle recette de gâteau, genre foret noire, mais en mieux" continua t'il.

Oscar ne pouvait réprimer son sourire.

" Ca alors, tu aimes vraiment"  
" Oui, mais tu n'as pas encore goûté ?! Prend un petit morceau... Petite Oscar..."  


Elle s'installa à ses cotés.  
" Non, non, je te laisse, il est tout pour toi"  
" Ah, faudra que je félicite Grand mère"  
" Juste a revoir la présentation mais ça c'est pas le plus dur" continua t'il.  
" En fait, c'est pas grand mère qui l'a fait..."  
" Ah bon?"

Il reprit un autre morceau. Son coeur battait la chamade, d'habitude, elle n'était pas avare quand il fallait s'auto-complimenter devant lui " regardes André, j'ai encore été la plus forte " " André, tu ne me battras pas tu sais que je suis la meilleure"… Mais là, elle se sentait intimidée.

" En fait, je m'ennuyais cet après midi, tu m'avais lâchement laissée tomber pour aller faire des courses avec Prudence, alors que j'avais prévu autre chose, soit dit en passant et, je me suis dit, pourquoi pas faire un gâteau pour André" elle avait tout dit d'une traite.

Le jeune homme posa sa cuillère et tourna la tête vers une Oscar toute rouge.

" Tu... Tu ne plaisantes pas..?" dit t'il en voyant Oscar rouge brique.  
" Non, je voulais te faire un cadeau, quelque chose d'original"

Il en resta muet d'admiration. Oscar commençait à s'impatienter, le revoilà qui faisait la carpe.  
" Mais vas tu dire quelque chose bon sang André! " cria t'elle. " C'est pas tous les jours que je fais un gâteau!!"

André n'en revenait pas. Que devait t'il faire, que devait t'il dire? Au diable les réflexions pensa t'il, elle était si mignonne toute rouge et elle avait fait un gâteau pour lui.

"Merci, ça me touche beaucoup" lui dit t'il tendrement en déposant un tendre baiser aux coins de ses lèvres.

Elle en resta immobile. Certes ce n'était pas les lèvres, mais tout proche et c'était si doux. Son coeur battait encore la chamade.

" J'en ferais d'autres..." se prit t'elle de courage à dire.

André était une fois de plus surpris. Il avait peur d'être maladroit, de se faire des illusions pourtant elle était là, les joues rouges, à le regarder avec tendresse, amour lui semblait t'il. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle ferait d'autres gâteaux. Elle, Oscar, la fière Oscar...

" Moi aussi alors.." c'est tout ce qu'il pu dire. C'était ambigu, certes mais ça laissait entrevoir sans se compromettre. Il prit une autre bouchée. " Vraiment délicieux"

"Moi aussi", il avait dit moi aussi ... Que voulait t'il dire par là, qu'il y aurait d'autres baisers? Dans ce cas, si c'était bien là le message, elle n'allait pas tarder à remettre cela. Elle le regardait manger avec un petit sourire. Pour l'instant très satisfaite de la tournure que cela prenait. Elle se décida même à prendre une petite bouchée pour goûter à son gâteau.

"Eh là ! C'est mon gâteau" râlait André avec un sourire en coin.  


Elle ne répondit pas. Elle reconnut avec un immense plaisir que son gâteau était en effet excellent, il n'en avait pas l'air, mais il était effectivement délicieux. Le général entra dans la cuisine.

"Ah André, vous êtes de retour, tout s'est bien passé au marché?"  
" Très bien"  
" Ah... Tiens donnez moi une petite part de ce que vous mangez"

André se résigna à donner un morceau de son précieux cadeau. Oscar était curieuse de voir la réaction de son père. Si il savait qu'elle était l'auteur de celui ci, il la tuerai pour haute trahison

" Hum! C'est exquis" Fit t'il  
"N'est ce pas " dit André.  
" Oui délicieux" confirma le père

Pendant ce temps, Prudence essaya sa robe de bal.  
" C'est parfait!" dit t'elle. "Oh André, je sais que demain, tu feras le bon choix! Je prie pour que tu le fasses. Pardonnez moi Oscar, je vous aime bien mais... oh faites que je réussisse, sinon... " Elle avait une petite mine triste.  
"Je ne dois pas échouer, je suis sure qu'André comprendra, c'est un homme bon. C'est ma chance, mon unique chance oh seigneur, donnez moi encore un petit peu de votre bonté a mon égard"

Oscar ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Elle repensait à cette journée. Incroyable encore, qu'elle fut! Elle avait fait un gâteau. Elle se surprenait elle même. Le plus important était cependant, le doux baiser, certes encore très contenu, d'André mais un baiser ainsi que des paroles un peu plus ambiguës. " Moi aussi" avait t'il dit. Etait t'elle parvenue, à attirer l'attention sur elle. Elle retrouvait un certain enthousiasme à cette pensée. Prudence n'avait qu'à bien se tenir. Elle ne connaissait certes pas tout des atouts de séduction féminin, mais après tout c'était comme la cuisine, elle était une femme, et devait donc disposer des armes adéquates. C'était comme l'escrime, il fallait juste bien apprendre à manier l'épée, avoir de l'entraînement et connaitre l'adverse. Et l'adverse en question, elle le connaissait depuis son plus jeune age. Prudence aussi, mais quatre mois d'amitié ne faisait pas le poids devant plus de deux décennies.

De son coté, André aussi était plongé dans ses pensées. Oscar sa très chère Oscar, lui avait fait un gâteau, et un excellent qui plus est. Il souriait. Le temps était t'il enfin arrivé? Après tout, elle n'avait pas donné suite aux avances de Fersen. Etait t'il parvenu à la séduire? Ou du moins était t'il au début du chemin qui menait vers son inclination. Il se releva de son lit et alluma un autre chandelier. Il était très heureux mais ne voulait pas mettre la charrue avant les boeufs.

" Je n'aurais jamais pensé que cela aurait prit si peu de temps... A peine vingt ans..." dit t'il fièrement. " N'est ce pas trop précipité? Trop court. Je me dois d'être vigilent. Oh Clélie... Qu'en penserais tu?" dit t'il tout haut en saisissant un livres non loin de là. " Puis je désormais longer la rivière?"

Il ouvrit le livre et relis les passages qui étaient chers à son cœur.  


" Cependant, comme elle a présumé que la tendresse qui naît par inclination n'a besoin de rien autre chose pour être ce qu'elle est, Clélie, comme vous le voyez, Madame, n'a mis nul village le long des bords de cette rivière, qui va si vite qu'on n'a que faire de logement le long de ses rives, pour aller de Nouvelle Amitié à Tendre."

Il acquiesçait, emprunter ce chemin, était aisé et facile, mais en rien, il ne menait à la construction d'un amour durable, un amour qui serait si fort , qui ne pourrait être que séparer que par la mort, voir même que même la mort ne pourrait séparer.

De plus, André n'était pas noble, il avait toujours su que son amour pour la belle Oscar n'avait qu'un seul espoir, celui de bâtir un amour solide, sur des fortes bases, un amour capable de lutter et de résister contre les dictats de leur société. Et c'est en découvrant les paroles de Clélie à seize ans, qu'il avait comprit. Il tourna quelques pages.

" Il a fallu me rendre d'abord a Tendre sur Estime" souffla t'il a lui-même "En effet vous voyez que de Nouvelle Amitié on passe à un lieu qu'elle appelle Grand Esprit, parce que c'est ce qui commence ordinairement l'estime ; ensuite vous voyez ces agréables villages de jolis Vers, de Billet Galant et de Billet Doux, qui sont les opérations les plus ordinaires du grand esprit dans les commencements d'une amitié. Ensuite, pour faire un plus grand progrès dans cette route, vous voyez Sincérité, Grand Coeur, Probité, Générosité, Respect, Exactitude et Bonté, qui est tout contre Tendre, pour faire connaître qu'il ne peut y avoir de véritable estime sans bonté, et qu'on ne peut arriver à Tendre de ce côté-là sans avoir cette précieuse qualité."

" Enfin, atteindre Tendre sur reconnaissance" poursuivit t'il " Après cela, il faut, s'il vous plaît, retourner à Nouvelle Amitié, pour voir par quelle route on va de là à Tendre sur Reconnaissance. Voyez donc, je vous prie, comment il faut aller d'abord de Nouvelle Amitié à Complaisance, ensuite à ce petit village qui se nomme Soumission, et qui en touche un autre fort agréable, qui s'appelle Petits Soins. Voyez, dis-je, que de là il faut passer par Assiduité, pour faire entendre que ce n'est pas assez d'avoir durant quelques jours tous ces petits soins obligeants, qui donnent tant de reconnaissance, si on ne les a assidûment. Ensuite vous voyez qu'il faut passer à un autre village qui s'appelle Empressement et ne faire pas comme certaines gens tranquilles, qui ne se hâtent pas d'un moment, quelque prière qu'on leur fasse, et qui sont incapables d'avoir cet empressement qui oblige quelquefois si fort. Après cela, vous voyez qu'il faut passer à Grands Services, et que, pour marquer qu'il y a peu de gens qui en rendent de tels, ce village est plus petit que les autres. Ensuite il faut passer à Sensibilité, pour faire connaître qu'il faut sentir jusqu'aux plus petites douleurs de ceux qu'on aime. Après, il faut, pour arriver à Tendre, passer par Tendresse, car l'amitié attire l'amitié. Ensuite, il faut aller à Obéissance, n'y ayant presque rien qui engage plus le coeur de ceux à qui on obéit, que de le faire aveuglément ; et pour arriver enfin où l'on veut aller, il faut passer à Constante Amitié, qui est sans doute le chemin le plus sûr, pour arriver à Tendre sur Reconnaissance."

André déploya alors la Carte de Tendre.  
" Suis je donc et Oscar est t'elle prête à ce que je prenne maintenant la route, directe vers Tendre sur inclination?"

Il en avait toujours été certain, ce livre de Madame de Scudéry détenait toutes les clefs à construire cet amour que Clélie voulait, au dessus de tout et immortel. Il referma l'ouvrage confiant. Il sentait qu'il avait franchi toutes les étapes, et cela sans précipitation aucune.  


Le soleil réveilla André qui s'était endormi sur sa table de bureau. Il entendit taper à la porte.

" C'est moi Prudence"  
" Entre"

Elle entra dans sa belle robe de bal. Elle était vraiment resplendissante. Elle se tenait bien droite et fière. André en fut impressionné.

" Alors, comment me trouves tu?" dit t'elle en faisant un tour sur elle même.  
" Tu .. Tu es..."  
" Belle, magnifique... Allons pas la peine de me le dire je le vois à ta tête"

Elle s'approcha de lui, Grand mère n'avait pas lésiné sur le décolleté, et heureusement pour André, qui respectait scrupuleusement la carte de tendre, il avait appris à ne pas se perdre dans les villages, légèreté et négligence. Il se recomposa donc un visage serein.

" Mais, ce n'est pas encore l'heure du bal? Pourquoi es tu déjà prête? Ce n'est que le petit matin"  
" Je sais, mais je voulais en profiter toute la journée... Et, je veux que tu me fasses danser. J'ai besoin de petites répétitions. Au bal à Versailles, il y aura des danses que je ne connaitrais sans doute pas"

André soupira. Elle lui prit la main et posa l'autre sur son épaule.

" Quoi maintenant?"  
" Oui"  
" Mais je suis à peine réveillé!"  
" Bonjour André" fit la voix d'Oscar aussi froide qu'un iceberg. " La porte était ouverte... je ne dérange pas j'espère"  
" Oh non Colonel! André était sur le point de me faire danser, pour que je puisse être parfaite ce soir"

Oscar observa prudence. Dieu que cette roturière était jolie et à l'aise.

" J'ai du temps de libre, Prudence, c'est moi qui vais vous faire danser" déclara t'elle.

Cette fille ne passerait pas la matinée dans les bras de son André. Hors de question. André croisa les bras. Oscar n'avait même jamais dansé avec Rosalie... Il en déduit les conclusions qui s'imposaient avec une certaine joie.

La fin d'après midi arriva vite, Oscar ne quitta pas de la journée Prudence et laissa André vaquer à ses occupations. Il était l'heure de se rendre à Versailles. Dans le carrosse qu'André conduisait. Le colonel, remarqua pour la première fois, de la nervosité chez Prudence.

"Tout va bien?"  
" C'est que cela va être impressionnant..."  
" Vous étiez pourtant à Versailles, il y a deux jours de cela et vous ne sembliez pas impressionnée..."  
" J'étais sous un déguisement..."  


N'était ce pas là, la même chose, se retint de dire Oscar.  
"Et vous colonel? Qu'allez vous faire?"  
" Comme à mon habitude, surveiller que tout se passe bien"  
" Ses bals sont très surveillés n'est ce pas?"  
" Oui...nous ne sommes jamais à l'abri, surtout avec les temps qui courent"  
" En effet" Prudence resta silencieuse sur tout le reste du trajet. Ce qui était chose surprenante.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent. Oscar apparut aux bras de Prudence aux cotés d'André, tout comme elle l'avait fait avec Rosalie. Tous la regardaient avec envie d'être au bras du colonel. Prudence observait scrupuleusement les gens qui se trouvaient là. Un jeune homme s'avança vers Prudence et l'invita à danser. Oscar regardait la scène intriguée.

" André, ne remarques tu rien?"  
" Quoi donc?"  
" Tu te souviens, lorsque nous avions emmené Rosalie..."  
" Oui."  
" Regarde Prudence, elle est parfaitement à l'aise. Rosalie était intimidée, ne savait que faire mais elle..."  
" Oh, oui mais Rosalie n'était âgée que de 15 ans, Prudence en a vingt de plus"  
" Tu as peut être raison...Cependant... Elle danse aussi remarquablement bien pour une roturière"  
" Cela signifie que tu es un bon professeur voila tout"  
" Je dois te laisser André, je dois faire un tour dans les jardins, et prendre des nouvelles du tour de garde de Girodel"  
" Très bien"

A peine Oscar eut t'elle le dos tourné, que quelques demoiselles de la noblesse l'encerclèrent.

" André, dites nous tout, qui est cette ravissante jeune femme, qu'Oscar a amené?"

Prudence profita de la distraction de celui ci pour échapper à sa surveillance. Elle sortit de la galerie des glaces. Une fois à l'extérieur, elle prit une grande inspiration.

" Dieu que ce palais est grand...Que la tâche va être rude." dit t'elle.

Elle fit le signe de croix avant de monter des escaliers dont elle ignorait où ceux ci allaient la mener.  
Le temps passait agréablement pour André, entre quelques coupes de champagnes, et les derniers cancans. Il s'aperçut trop tard, que Prudence avait disparut. Il avait fait au moins deux fois le tour de la grande salle de bal et aucun signe de son amie d'enfance.

" C'est pas vrai!"

Il décida se sortir, mal lui en avait prit si elle s'était aventurée à l'extérieur de la salle de bal.

Oscar conversait avec Girodel.

" Je vous sens absente colonel"  
" Excusez moi, que disiez vous au sujet du sergent de Lattre de Tassigny?"  


Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Son coeur battait étrangement, de la même manière que le soir où le corbeau avait foncé sur elle.

André lui cherchait toujours Prudence dans les dédales du palais. Il l'a vit alors au loin en train de courir.

"Prudence!" cria t'il.

Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers lui. Elle était essoufflée, rouge, en sueur, et avait pleuré"

" Mais qu'est ce que?"  
" Oh je te cherchais, je ne retrouvais plus le chemin de la galerie, j'ai besoin de toi! Vite"

Elle tira André par la main.

" La galerie est de l'autre coté"  
" Ce n'est plus là que nous allons.."  
" Prudence mais qu'est ce que"

Elle descendit avec précipitation les escaliers. André reconnu le chemin.

" Tu vas m'expliquer?"

Ils étaient arrivés devant le cabinet d'Oscar. Elle ouvrit la porte avec une clef.

" Mais d'où tu tiens cela?"  
" Je l'ai volé, vendredi soir"

Elle entra dans la pièce ainsi qu'André qui comptait bien une fois là dedans, ne pas laisser Prudence s'en sortir si aisément.

"André! " dit Prudence toujours essoufflée " Tu dois m'aider à m'enfuir, je sais que ce que je te demande est très risqué, que c'est de la trahison, que nous subiront la peine capitale si nous sommes prit mais je t'en prie" Elle lui saisit la main " Je vais t'expliquer"

Du coté des jardins, deux gardes arrivèrent vers Girodel et Oscar.

" Colonel, c'est terrible..."  
" Que se passe t'il messieurs ?"  
" Le petit Rodrigue d'Acary de la rivière, il a disparut. Une soubrette dit qu'il a été kidnappé. Le Duc est dans tout ses états."  
" Comment?"  
"Colonel…" fit Girodel  
" Girodel, établissez un périmètre de sécurité, déployez tous vos hommes, personne ne doit sortir de ce château !"  
" Bien mon colonel !" dit Girodel.  
" Ton fils!" dit André avec consternation.

Le petit Rodrigue était blotti contre sa maman.  


" Le duc est tombé malade, à la veille de ses sacrements, face à la peur du jugement de Dieu, il m'a renié, et ils m'ont jeté comme un chien sans rien... Me prenant mon enfant. Aides moi André, a m'enfuir d'ici, je t'en prie" implora t'elle.  
" Prudence je... "  
" Pitié André! Je n'abandonnerai pas une seconde fois mon enfant!"  
" Il faut en parler à Oscar"  
" Noon ! C'est une noble, elle ne comprendrait pas! Je n'ai aucun droit sur mon fils! Je ne suis rien à leurs yeux... André... Elle doit être déjà lancée à mes trousses d'ailleurs, j'ai du assommer une domestique"  
" Prudence... Très bien, suis moi" fit t'il. " Ne perdons pas de temps"

Alors qu'Oscar donnait ses ordres, une chose lui revint soudain en mémoire, Acary de la rivière... Elle s'en rappelait maintenant, c'était là que Prudence avait dit avoir travailler. De plus la description que la soubrette faisait de la kidnappeuse, correspondait.

" Mon dieu" s'écria t'elle. " Dites moi, la jeune femme était t'elle accompagnée d'un homme?"  
" Euh non non, en fait, je ne sais pas tout c'est passé si vite"

Oscar sortit précipitamment de la salle, suivie de Girodel

" Oscar qui a t'il?"  
" Continuez d'interroger Girodel..." lança t'elle puis elle se mit a courir.  
"André... Pourquoi n'es tu pas là? Dis moi que tu es quelque part à discuter avec quelques nobles dames, que tu n'es pas au courant... Que tu n'es pas complice, que tu ne t'es pas joué de moi... Non André... Tu n'es pas avec elle... Faites oh Seigneur"

Elle prit le chemin des écuries. Elles étaient sous bonnes gardes déjà.  
" Avez vous vu quelque chose?"  
" Non colonel"

Elle stoppa un instant. Prudence ne connaissait pas Versailles, pour sortir de là, il lui faudrait automatiquement l'aide de quelqu'un. Elle se mit à courir de plus belle.

" L'atelier de réparation des carrosses"

Elle courut à en perdre haleine. Elle arriva juste au moment où elle vit André monter à la place du conducteur. A l'intérieur, Prudence et son fils étaient serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

" Andréééééé" cria Oscar désespérée.

André se retourna et vit la femme qu'il aimait essoufflée. Il eut un moment d'hésitation.

" Ce n'est pas possible" dit Oscar " pas toi..."

Cependant, il remarqua au loin les soldats d'Oscar et cela devenait dangereux. Il élança le carrosse  
" Pardonnes moi Oscar" dit t'il.

Oscar vit le carrosse partir et ses soldats arriver.  
" Colonel il s'en va" l'un deux dit

Elle sortit alors son pistolet. Elle ne tenta pas de viser et tira sans réel but pour donner le change.

"Que fait-on Colonel ?"  
"Bloquez toutes les portes"  
" Il sera trop tard, il a prit de l'avance déjà..." remarqua l'un deux.

Elle ne répondit pas.  
" Colonel, vous êtes toute pale ça va?"

Comment cela pouvait t'il aller dans de pareilles circonstances. Elle se sentait trahie et abandonnée. Il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne au plus vite de ses hommes car elle ne pourrait bientôt plus leur donner le change.

" Rejoignez le lieutenant de Girodel, j'arrive, je vais inspecter les lieux pour voir si ils ont laissé quelques indices"  
" Bien mon colonel"

Ils la laissèrent et elle entra dans le vaste atelier de réparation.

Elle put alors échapper les larmes qu'elle avait retenues par miracle jusqu'a présent.  
" Pourquoi... Pourquoi" pleurait t'elle.  
Avaient-ils tout comploté pendant tout ce temps où ils avaient été ensemble? André était t'il finalement tombé si amoureux de cette femme, en si peu de temps pour s'enfuir ainsi, en se faisant le complice d'un crime. On lui aurait arraché le coeur, que la douleur n'aurait pas été aussi intense. Tout était t'il donc fini? Elle était abattue et personne pour la conseiller. Elle resta un long moment là, prostrée de douleur et sans même repasser pour prendre des nouvelles de l'affaire, décida de rentrer à sa demeure. Plus rien ne lui importait à présent. Tout était allé si vite. Elle ne voulait plus penser, juste rentrer, s'effondrer, s'écrouler, oublier, si tenté qu'elle pu oublier.

Vide, elle se sentait vide.

Sa vie n'avait plus de sens. André était parti, pire, il l'avait trahie et abandonnée.

note de l'auteur :OUVRAGE DE Mme Scudery, 17 eme siecle, Clelie, les histoires romaines et la fameuse carte de tendre aussi dites cartes du tendre.

Chapitre 9

Oscar était allongée sur son lit. Elle pleurait. Jamais, elle n'avait ressentie une douleur si intense. Lorsqu'elle était rentrée, elle n'avait adressé la parole à personne. Grand-mère avait frappé à sa porte mais elle lui avait dit de la laisser tranquille. Qu'elle ne voulait voir personne.  
Oscar était en colère contre elle même parfois, de se sentir si mal, si désespérée, de ne pas pouvoir reprendre le dessus sur la trahison d'André. Sa vie n'avait plus de sens, sans André, elle n'y arriverait pas.

Elle se mit à penser à se saouler jusqu'à en oublier cette soirée. Elle réfléchit aussi au moyen d'en finir avec la vie. Elle pensa à retrouver André et le transpercer de son épée.  
Toutes ses pensées étaient extrêmes et désordonnées, mais pour aucune d'elle, elle ne trouva la force de se lever.  
Elle restait là à pleurer de toute son Ame.  
Elle ne ferait plus rien, elle n'irait plus travailler, ne se lèverait plus, c'était la seule chose qu'elle savait être sûr. Tout était terminé.  
La soirée était bien avancée, elle avait soif, mais laissait sa soif la torturer. Elle ne boirait pas, pour ça, il fallait se lever, il fallait vivre. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était pleurer.  
Comment André avait t'il pu la laisser.

Elle se remémora son arrivée, leurs vies ensemble.  
La trahison n'en était que plus horrible. Une femme du peuple l'avait arraché à elle.  
Mais, en fait, il n'avait jamais été à elle. C'était bien ça le pire. Un ami... il n'avait pas le choix que d'être son ami, pas le choix, il devait la servir. Elle pleurait de plus belle, rien qu'à l'idée que toutes ses années, il avait du se forcer.  
Elle en perdait toute raison.  
Les souvenirs les plus tendres, elle les transformait, déformant la réalité, y voyant malice la où il n'y en avait point.

On frappa de nouveau à sa porte.  
" Laissez moi" hurla t'elle avec violence.  
" Oscar, c'est André" entendit t'elle à travers la porte " Il faut que je te parles"  
Elle releva d'un bond. André ? Avait t'elle bien entendu ?  
" André ?" répondit t'elle incertaine.  
" Oui, laisse moi rentrer, c'est fermé à clef."  
Elle fixait la porte, muette.  
Elle essuya ses yeux. Ils devaient être rouge, elle devait être pitoyable à voir. Elle s'avança vers le miroir.  
" Je ne veux pas te voir, pas maintenant" lui dit elle.  
Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit ainsi, découvrant qu'elle avait pleuré tout son saoul.  
Ses yeux étaient gonflés et rouges, tout comme ses joues, toutes humides, même certaines mèches de ses cheveux était trempées de ses larmes.  
" Oscar" insista André " Je dois t'expliquer pour ce qui s'est passé"

Entendre sa voix, lui redonnait tout son courage, toute sa force, et sa vivacité et bien sûr sa colère.  
" Cela est certain André, mais plus tard!" dit t'elle d'un ton très sec " Si je t'ouvres maintenant, je risque de ne pas contrôler ma colère, c'est un avertissement, n'insiste pas"  
Il y eut un silence. Oscar paniqua, pourquoi avoir été si rude, et s'il repartait...  
"Très bien Oscar, je serais près de la fontaine, je t'y attendrai le temps qu'il faudra"  


Elle fut soulagée. Il n'allait pas partir.  
Sa colère venait de s'apaiser, instantanément. André était revenu, il était là de nouveau. Il lui semblait que c'était la tout ce qui importait.  
Son coeur était de nouveau en paix. Demain, il y aurait un autre jour.

Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et le vit assis sur le rebord de la fontaine, jouant de sa main gauche avec l'eau. Elle le contemplait. Il était beau mais surtout il était présent.  
Un léger frisson la parcourue. Ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour cet homme l'effraya soudain. Elle en prit subitement conscience :  
Elle avait proposé sa vie contre la sienne, adolescente pour le sauver. Elle avait failli tuer Bernard Chatelet, puis ensuite voulu lui crever un oeil pour lui rendre la pareille et avait relâché ce dernier à la demande de son ami.  
Elle s'était laissée aller à faire un gâteau, à tenter une séduction charnelle avec son chemisier transparent, à renoncer à l'arrêter alors qu'il prenait part à un kidnapping et pour finir, sans lui, s'était vue au bord du gouffre, à se laisser dépérir par le chagrin.  
Son amour était en plus grand qu'elle ne l'avait pensé, plus fort encore que tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer.  
Elle le fixait, le coeur battant, mais effrayée par ses sentiments si fort. Elle n'avait jamais perdu le contrôle et ses sentiments là, elle ne les contrôlait pas. Où se trouvait t'elle dans cette masse de sentiments? Et si elle se perdait avec eux?

André lui sentait le regard d'Oscar sur lui. Il était en paix avec lui même, il savait que lorsqu'il lui aurait expliqué la situation, Oscar, au coeur si juste comprendrait ses raisons. Qu'elle se rangerait à lui malgré la situation parce que si elle avait été confrontée à la même chose, elle en aurait fait tout autant.  
Ce qui l'inquiétait cependant, c'était la peine qu'elle avait dû endurer à ne pas comprendre, à la voir partir ainsi, en criminel. Son coeur se serrait à la pensée qu'il l'avait faite souffrir.  
Il espérait qu'il n'aurait pas à attendre trop longtemps, sachant que plus il attendrait, plus cela signifierait qu'Oscar reconstruisait son mur pour ne pas laisser paraître cette faiblesse, sa souffrance.  
Elle arriverait, droite et fière, le regard glacial, distante. Il soupira.  
" Ne tardes pas trop, tu devrais savoir que tu n'as pas besoin de ce masque là avec moi..."

Une heure passa.  
La jeune femme ne la vit pas s'écouler, toute perdue dans ses pensées. Elle était prête maintenant à affronter la vérité. Ses yeux avaient repris leurs couleurs. Son teint était revenu.  
Elle se décida d'aller le rejoindre. Elle arriva exactement de la façon qu'André l'avait prévue. Elle le toisa du regard.  
" Bien, j'attends, je t'écoute"  
Il lui raconta toute l'histoire.  
" Je sais Oscar, qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de reprendre son fils, mais pour moi, elle était sa mère avant tout et ce n'est pas au frère de cet homme qui l'a renié avant sa mort de prendre soin de son enfant" conclu a t'il " Fais ce que tu veux maintenant"  
Il n'avait pas besoin de dire qu'il ne dévoilerait pas, l'endroit où il avait emmené Prudence. Oscar l'avait compris.  
La jeune femme, bien sûr n'était pas restée insensible à l'histoire de Prudence. Cependant, n'était t'elle pas colonel de la garde royal?  
" Je comprend tes raisons André. Je vais réfléchir à la situation, bonne nuit" dit t'elle d'un ton absent.  
" Oscar? C'est tout? N'as tu rien d'autres à me dire?"  


Elle ne répondit pas. Elle rentra dans sa chambre. André fronça les sourcils. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cette non réaction de la part de son amie.

Elle s'allongea sur son lit. Elle était choquée et remuée par l'histoire de Prudence.  
Elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à André. Il avait eut mille fois raisons d'agir ainsi. Elle en aurait fait tout autant, et c'était bien là que ça n'allait pas. Elle ne devrait pas cautionner ce genre d'action. Prudence n'avait aucun droit sur son enfant. Il était de la famille Acary de la rivière, fils héritier du duc. Cela seul comptait, cela seul était important, cela seul était le droit.  
Et elle, elle était colonel de la garde royale, elle était celle qui devait de rendre ce droit, d'obéir aux lois, d'arrêter ceux qui ne la respectaient pas. De protéger les ayant droits.  
Tout le problème était là. Elle n'était plus en accord avec ce système qui donne tout aux uns et prend tout aux autres. Il n'y avait aucune justice, chaque jour, elle était témoin de l'injustice des nobles, de leurs frivolités, de leurs inconsciences et elle devait les servir, eux et leurs lois.  
" J'aurais agi comme André, je n'aurais pas laissé faire." dit t'elle à voix haute avant de se relever.

Elle avait eu peur peu de temps auparavant de se confondre et se perdre dans son amour pour André, mais là, elle se rendait compte que s'il y avait les choses qu'elle faisait pour André, elle ne les faisait pas que pour lui mais parce qu'elle était aussi en accord avec ses actes. Elle n'était pas esclave de son amour, parce qu'elle partageait avec André bien plus que de l'amour. Elle partageait aussi toute une vision de la Vie, de la Justice, de la Société. Dans ses veines, un sang noble coulait, dans les veines d'André, c'était un sang roturier, mais il n'y avait pas de différence, c'était du sang.  
Elle avait cessé d'être noble, elle ne l'avait sans doute jamais été, juste un titre, et André n'était pas non plus un roturier, n'en avait jamais été non plus.  
Elle avait prit sa décision, en quelques minutes, tout lui parut claire. Il lui fallait maintenant agir en écoutant son coeur et sa raison, et non plus la raison d'un système désuet, dépassé et oppresseur.

Oscar sortit de sa chambre à nouveau et se dirigea vers celle d'André. Elle devait lui faire part de ses nouvelles résolutions. André lui ouvrit ravie, de la voir prête à discuter de nouveau.  
" André, j'ai pris une décision... Tu as eu raison de faire ce que tu as fais. J'aurais moi même agi comme toi. C'est pourquoi, j'ai décidé de quitter la garde royale. Je ne partage plus les valeurs d'un colonel de garde..."  
" Oscar..."  
" Je demanderai une autre affectation à la Reine" dit t'elle. " Il est évident que tu seras libre, de me suivre dans ce nouveau poste, ou pas... Je ne veux te forcer à rien" dit t'elle en priant qu'il la suive.  
" Je te suivrai Oscar, mais..."  
Elle tourna la tête, il avait dit "Mais..." Elle le fixait avec appréhension.  
" Je ne veux pas te suivre en tant que ton écuyer uniquement."  
"C'est à dire André?"  
" J'aimerai avoir une fonction, un poste, je ne sais pas dans quelle compagnie tu seras, nous aviserons, bien sûr il faudra qu'il soit en rapport avec mes compétences, je ne veux pas de traitement de faveur"  
" Cela me semble une requête raisonnable" répondit Oscar.  
" Merci André de rester à mes cotés" dit Oscar en s'avançant vers lui.  
Elle le regardait avec douceur.

Puis soudain, la gifle claqua sur la joue d'André.  


" Mais ..." fit André consterné.  
" Tu pensais vraiment que tu allais t'en sortir comme cela?" demanda Oscar " Tu pars, tu reviens, et tout est bien dans le meilleurs des mondes" criait t'elle.  
André du reconnaître qu'elle n'avait pas tord, si il avait expliqué son comportement, il ne s'était pas excusé non plus.  
" Je suis désolé Oscar si je t'ai fait du mal, j'imagine ce que tu as dû ressentir en me voyant partir... J'y ai pensé Oscar, je me sentais mal"  
" Très bien ... Excuses acceptées"

"Alors comme ça tu as eu vraiment peur que je parte définitivement avec Prudence?" dit t'il un ton un peu plus malicieux.  
Oscar ne savait pas quoi répondre.  
" Pourquoi pas... Elle semblait savoir ce qu'elle voulait, elle était belle et grande..."  
" Oui, plus grande que toi d'ailleurs..." dit t'il sachant bien que le sujet de la taille, l'agaçait  
" André..." menaça t'elle.  
" Mais je peux comprendre que tu aies pu te sentir menacée..."  
" Menacée? Moi, par cette femme...! Il n'y a pas de comparaison entre elle et moi"  
" Pourquoi cela? Qu'est ce que tu as de plus?"  
Oscar ne s'attendait pas à cette question  
" Ce que j'ai de plus? Beaucoup!! C'est évident... D'abord, euh, je suis blonde!"  
A ces mots, André se mit à rire.  
" Pourquoi tu ris?"  
" Non, vas 'y continue, quoi d'autre?"  
" Je n'ai pas d'enfants... Je travaille et j'ai une très bonne solde..."  
" Oui quoi d'autres?"  
" Je ... J'ai"  
" Tu ne trouves pas tes mots ou tu es à court d'arguments? "  
" Je suis plus jeune!"  
" Ensuite? Allez tu peux faire mieux... Non?"  
" Je... Je... Je"  
" Oui... oui... oui, c'est très clair" fit André moqueur

" Mais enfin, pourquoi tu me demandes cela?"  
" C'est toi qui a commencé..."  
" Non, c'est toi"  
" Ah non Oscar, j'ai juste posé la question de savoir si tu t'étais senti menacée c'est différent" dit André et ajouta " C'est toi qui insistes absolument à me prouver que tu es mieux qu'elle"  
" Non, mais, eh!! Tu m'as demandé aussi..."  
" Bah oui, du coup, j'étais curieux"  
" Quoi?"  
" Ce n'est pas tous les jours que je te vois, essayer de te comparer à une autre femme et mieux, me dire que tu la surpasses"  
" Je..." ………. " Je..." répéta t'elle  
" Tiens, tu bégayes à nouveau ?"  
" As tu fini de jouer André! On dirait un gamin qui a sa revanche, parce qu'il a perdu aux petits chevaux plusieurs fois"  
" Tu as raison, faisons quelque chose de plus constructif..." annonça t'il  
" Oui !" acquiesça t'elle

" Bon, André, alors j'attends..."  


" Mais quoi ? "  
" Mais que tu fasses ou dises quelque chose! "  
Mais que cherchait t'il?

André ne savait pas quoi faire. Il voulait lui dire qu'il l'aimait, la prendre dans ses bras mais, ils avaient retrouvés leurs complicités d'antan, ne serait ce t'il pas prendre un trop gros risque? Il ne voulait pas briser l'harmonie.  
" Si tu me faisais un gâteau?"  
" Quoi!! Mais ça va pas! Il est 3 h du matin je te signale" criait t'elle.  
Il se mit à sourire. Un sourire qui ravagea le coeur d'Oscar. Il avait beau être taquin, se jouait d'elle, elle était la plus heureuse des femmes devant un tel sourire.  
" D'accord! " dit t'elle  
Elle avait accepté de lui faire un gâteau en pleine nuit! Juste parce qu'il lui avait demandé. En voyant Oscar se dirigeait vers la porte. Il se leva brusquement.  
" Attends Oscar"  
" Quoi Encore?" fit t'elle " Je te préviens je ne connais qu'une recette"  
Il se décida, il n'avait plus de doute, et il se disait qu'il allait être audacieux...  
" Tu es amoureuse de moi à ce point là ..."  
Oscar se figea sur place comme une statue sous le choc de la phrase et si son intérieur était pale de stupeur, ses joues elles viraient aux rouges cramoisis.

Il s'avança vers elle serein. Par contre Oscar était tout sauf sereine, son coeur battait à tout rompre.  
" Oscar... " commença t'il.  
Il lui prit doucement une main et elle se laissa faire.  
Enfin, il la tira vers lui pour l'embrasser.  
" Ca tombe plutôt bien, moi aussi je suis amoureux de toi" lui dit t'il une fois le doux et tendre baiser rompu.  
Oscar avait un large sourire. Elle se précipita dans les bras de celui ci pour le serrer très fort.  
" Je t'aime André, je t'aime tellement" dit t'elle soulager et heureuse comme elle ne l'avait jamais été.  
Ils se regardèrent et s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Oscar adorait ses baisers. Elle ne voulait plus que cela cesse.

André, lui aussi était au comble du bonheur. Il la regardait avec tendresse, et lui caressa la joue.  
" Essaye de lui donner une bonne forme cette fois" tenta t'il taquin  
" De quoi?" fit Oscar encore troublée  
" Mon gâteau" reprit André  
" Ah oui! Tu vas voir, il va être tout beau! Je vais m'appliquer" dit Oscar rayonnante, en sautillant vers la porte.  
André la regardait encore un peu perplexe. "Oh la la, elle est vraiment très amoureuse..." se dit t'il avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

La belle était déjà dans le couloir se dirigeant vers les cuisines, il sortit de sa chambre pour la rattraper.  
" Eh attends Oscar, tu vas pas faire un gâteau maintenant, je plaisantais... Reviens"

Epilogue

1804, appartements impériaux de Napoléon Premier.  
" Joséphine, mais, c'est excellent, d'où cela vient t'il ? " C'est un gâteau qui vient de chez " Grandier" l'un des plus célèbres pâtissiers de Paris"  
" Ah bon"  
" Oui, il parait que Madame Grandier a un vrai don pour cela, de plus, elle cuisine habillée en homme... Enfin c'est la rumeur"  
" Redonnez moi en une part."

Fin


End file.
